The Loss of Innocence
by Creepypasta Hound
Summary: It was a simple trip to a popular Pizzeria that was adored by all, yet a day filled fun and games soon took a nasty turn for the worst when a small group of students go missing and no one has the slightest clue as to where they have gone. With parents worried sick and the Police ruling the case out to be a kidnapping, all the parents can do is hope that their children are alive.
1. Eren, Alice, Liu, and Ivan

_**I submitted this story also to my Wattpad account...but I don't like the hassle of Wattpad and decided to finish it here.**_

* * *

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

The bells to Winchester Elementary rang loudly throughout the large building signalling to the students and staff class was now in session.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mr. Schmidt!"

The students of Room 87 all called out in unison to the tall dark haired man with silver spectacles. Hearing his class greet him he nods and with a slow sluggish turn he faced the large whiteboard, his hand hovered over the dry erase markers that rest on the silver tray under the board "What color shall we use today guys and girls?" he asked he loved having his class interact with him even if it was as something as small as this.

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"GREEN! USE GREEN!"

Mr.S laughed softly at the responses his class was giving, he turns to the students and looks at the small group of second graders who all were bouncing about waving their arms and shouting colors, all but one. The little boy sat quietly softly glaring at those around him through bordeaux bangs.

"Liu...Liu what color do you want us to use on the board?"

Liu looked up quickly his gold eyes flashed with embarrassment for he hadn't been paying attention. Silently shrugging he said after a small pause "Which ever..." he lowered his gaze to his hands which rested on the circular table he sat at. frowns he never could get Liu to open up he was always so quiet and kept to himself, which was very odd for a child his age. With a defeated sigh he points to a random student in the class near the one who was upbeat about the color choice "Eren! What color? I heard Ivan shouting for the color green."

Ivan half stood up his blue eyes flashed with mischief as Eren stood up as he brushed his short purple hair out of his eyes. "Uh...what about pink?" he said his voice coming out light and slightly soft.

The teacher laughs lightly "Sorry but I think pink wouldn't be the best for a whiteboard, only because the colors would be hard to see. Alice, what do you think?" said in a playful tone. Alice stared half dazed for a moment as if lost in thought "I like hot pink!" she says snapping out of her dream like state. The teacher smirked as he took up the desired marker and began to write on the board.

"Okay class, I have a small surprise for you all...we will be going on a field trip next Friday!"

The students all began to hoot and shout out of pleasure, they loved field trips but honestly which student does not love them?

Walking from his desk with a small stack of papers in hand began to pass out the sheets as he spoke "I knew you all would be excited, and since we don't have much time left together since you all will be going to third grade real soon...I decided to take the whole class somewhere fun and exciting."

"Are we going bowling?" asked a albino girl, her eyes glittering hope. "No...but here's a hint it has music." said placing down the paper in front of her "Is it a concert?" asked Eren he loved music and was able to play any instrument he got his hands on, he was often called a child prodigy though he didn't know what that meant, but it made him smile when he heard it so it had to be good thing.

"Sort of...here's another hit it has games, prizes, and food."

The class was at a loss.

"The carnival?" the response came from a Alice her purple eyes widen at the thought of riding rides and filling up on cotton candy and all other sweets. Alice's response was quite a surprise for the second grade teacher only because he would've thought that his second hint would have given it away.

"N-No...not exactly but it's like a carnival...I guess."

"Is it Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria?" asked Ivan his blue eyes seemed to glow as he said the name of the restaurant "Yeah you got it Ivan! We will be going there next Friday so make sure you get your parents to sign that form and make sure you bring money to play the games." said as he headed to his desk.

"Now that that's settled how about we start class, hmm?"

It was the twelfth hour and the students were now restless " when are we going to lunch?" asked a black haired boy as he sat down his pencil his feet kicking out under his desk irritably. "Oh, you guys aren't going down to the lunchroom..." 's response caused the kids to gasp with a look of bewilderment on their faces "Did we do something wrong?" asked Eren his red eyes held worry.

Their teacher laughs and shakes his head as he walks toward the cabinets in the back of the classroom. "No no you guys aren't in trouble I just wanted to give you guys a treat, today you guys get to eat in the class room. I had just ordered us pizza and I'm going to go to the front of the school to pick it up...here Liu can you pass out the paper cups and Alice can you pass out the paper plates?" he asked as he held up the cups and plates.

"Okay!" Alice piped as she leaps up and out of her seat knocking down the chair in the process as she scurries up to enthusiastically take the plates, Liu huffed and drags himself out of the colorful plastic chairs and takes the cups with much less enthusiasm that Alice had shown. "Okay everyone gets one plate and cup, I'll bring the pizza." the teacher said as he heads towards the doorway. was halfway out of the doorway when he feels a rush of air zip past him.

Leaping back with a slight stagger nearly misses being plowed down by none other than Ivan! The brown haired boy looks up at the man his ice blue eyes shimmering with pure excitement "Mr.S I was wanting to help you, can I help you...please? Please? PLEASE!" Ivan begged jumping up and down.

He looked at Ivan with a firm look as if he was angry with the boy "Ivan you know how I feel about students not being in the classroom, or leaving the classroom without my say so!" His tone coming out slightly harsh and angry. Taken aback by the mean tone Ivan unconsciously steps back cowering slightly "I'm sorry...I just wanted to help and...I..." Ivan felt his eyes watering and his throat tighten. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop the feeling.

Seeing Ivan struggling with his emotions realized that his false anger might've come across a little too real, he quickly drops to one knee and cups Ivan chin with his his finger lifting it "Ivan, Ivan it's okay I'm not angry I was joking...see." he then smiles and makes a funny face by puffing out his cheeks while he forces his eyes to go two different directions with his tongue sticking out! He looked like a character off a cartoon or maybe a complete idiot to passersbys but he didn't care in the least. He had upset his student and he wanted him to feel better, to his delight Ivan let out a laugh as a smile etched its way on his pink lips.

"There we go! Hey how about we watch cartoons as we eat the pizza?"

Cartoons!? Ivan loved cartoons especially when they got to watch them in school! "Really? Can we watch the Fazbear movie?" Ivan asked hopefully "Why not, gee you really like Freddy don't you?" asked as he began to lead the young boy through the halls toward the front of the school.

"Yeah, he's my favorite! I want to be just like him when I grow up!"

"So...you want to be big and hairy with a top hat?" teased.

Ivan laughed and ran ahead of his teacher spinning on his heels to face the man "You're silly Mr.S I don't want to be a bear! That's stupid. I want to be a singer!" Ivan said proudly. grins mischievously

"So a singing bear?" the response caused Ivan to laugh yet again "No no no! I want to be a rock star!" smiled at his student as he opened the door to the front of the school holding it open for the brown haired boy "You can be anything you put your mind too." he tells Ivan.

Outside the student and teacher were met with a man dressed in a purple collard shirt with a stitched yellow badge on the left with red and green confetti and red words that spelled "Fazbear Pizza". He wore purple pants and purple shoes with a purple hat, his hair was surprisingly purple too.

This made Ivan look at him curiously, he's been to Freddy's many times and the shirts were purple but the pants were a weird gray color, and the workers wore hats like Freddy not like one this guy had...

"Hi Purple Guy!" Ivan cheered to the self named pizza delivery man, not letting his teacher question him about the weird nickname. This man...the Purple Guy seemed like a nice man, after all he was giving them pizza and not any old pizza either it was pizza made by Freddy the bear himself!

To his delight the now known as Purple Guy smiled at him and knelt before Ivan ruffling his hair "Hello...what's your name?" He said kindly to the boy "I'm Ivan Straus and I'm in the second grade!"

"Well Ivan it's nice to meet you I'm..." before the delivery man could say his name his radio crackles to life interrupting him. He eyes the device on his hip and growls slightly a soft inhuman noise. He looks back at the twosome and sighs "Guess I should give you the pizza..."

"The pizza Freddy made!?" Ivan piped, his child-like grasp on who made the pepperoni pie caused Purple Guy to snicker "Yup...along with Chica and my favorite Bonnie."

Ivan looked thrilled he met someone who was an adult who liked Freddy and his friends, but something bothered him "Do you like Bonnie because she's purple?" Ivan asked following the Purple Guy to the car to as he retrieved the pizza. "Bonnie is a boy...and it's blue..." Purple Guy said flatly as he bumped the car door closed with his rump. Bewildered Ivan ran up confused "But my sister said Bonnie was a girl! She said only girls are purple."

"I'm wearing purple, and I'm a guy...besides guys were bows on their necks and girls wear them in their hair, Bonnie if HE was a girl would have them on his ears. But how did you miss the obvious fact Bonnie is blue?"

Ivan smirked his new friend was so smart! Avoiding the topic of Bonnie being blue he said "Maybe that's why Eren hates being called a girl, he has purple hair too and people call him a girl!" Ivan said sounding embarrassed, in truth it was him that did that to Eren before they became friends.

Purple Guy handed over the pizza once the money was exchanged he turned and tipped his hat to and gave a menacing smile to Ivan who took it as friendly and smiled back "Sa ya around...Ivan."

As he climbed into his car revving up the engine he watched as the twosome entered the school and vanished behind the doors, he leans across the passenger seat and reaches under the chair he pulls out a flat black notebook and opens to the next blank page 'Ivan Straus...second grade. Small brown haired boy with ice blue eyes, very friendly...loves Freddy the bear.' He jotted this down, be pondered on but what he knew about Eren...but he didn't know much except for his hair color.

He didn't mind though one was enough for now...now time for phase two.

Back in the classroom and Ivan had returned and passed out pizza and soda to the students. The TV was playing a special Fazbear movie which was about Freddy and his friends exploring a lost island made entirely of shimmering purple sands, currently they lost Bonnie and was looking for him.

Geez all that purple was making Ivan think about his new friend...oh yeah he didn't tell his friends about him yet! "Hey Liu, Eren, Alice guess what!" He pipped loudly, the other students were thrown into a fit of shushing and squeals of 'Be quiet Ivan!" sighing he decided it was best to tell them after school.

The bell rang releasing the students and staff in a noisy frenzy like a dam releases water after the gates opened. Teachers shouted to students about various things but their cries fell on deaf ears as they found their way into the cars of parents, school buses, or just chose to ignore them.

The small group of friends found one another and they began to walk to their homes. Together they each varied in height Eren was the tallest and Liu was the smallest. Eren brushed a strand of hair behind his ear that kept tickling his nose "Ivan what were you trying to say in class?" The boy smirked as he remembers his friends enthusiastic expression back in the room.

"Oh yeah! I made a new friend!" Ivan boasted "So..." Liu snapped, people make friends all day...nothing special about that idiot!" Ivan ignores him and continues "My new friend dresses in all purple I called him Purple Guy!"

"He sounds like a pretend friend!"

Angry, Ivan snaps back "He isn't pretend! He's real and he likes Freddy!" Liu rolled his his eyes "You're lame all you talk about is Freddy! Freddy sucks, and your Purple Guy is stupid too like your cat!"

"My cat isn't stupid! You just like that Mangle! Mangle is lame because she's broken!" despite having said this Ivan feels nothing against the white Fox but he was just so angry! Liu glared but crossed his arms wishing to say nothing more.

Alice looked at the boys and had gotten an idea she started to sing the theme to the restaurant "Come with your family, Come with your friends, Come to a place where the fun never ends! Freddy's is the best don't you see, don't you agree? Come spend five nights with Freddy." she looked at the boys and smiled when she saw Ivan grinning and Liu looking slightly stunned.

"Sing it again!" Eren cheered Alice did, this time Ivan and Eren chimed in singing as Liu followed quietly behind.

Behind them the school grew smaller as the sun began to slowly set, the small group of friends living happily as they attended school, played together, studies together, and ate together. Sadly they don't realize that each of their precious lives will come abruptly to an end...all because of a fatal encounter with a certain man.

* * *

_**Review?**_


	2. Saturday Blues

It was five in the morning when the first sounds of life were heard in the the Scott household. The muffled pitter-patter of socked feet filled the hallway as the owner quietly makes their way through the hall and towards the large spiraling staircase.

Once on the first floor the early bird walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, illuminating the room and revealing who it was that was up at such an early hour. It was Liu, he looked around the large kitchen before sighing softly. He walked to the island in the center of the dining room, taking a bar stool he half carried half dragged the stool to the pantry where he proceeds to climb onto the stool and removed the cereal box from the top shelf.

Leaving the stool behind he headed to the dishwasher and removed a bowl, spoon, and cup. Sneaking about quietly Liu finally had fixed everything for his early breakfast and proceeded to make his way into the living room with his meal in hand.

He plopped down on the couch flipping on the TV with the remote to his favorite Saturday morning cartoons. Watching quietly as the cartoon unfolded before him, he didn't find it very funny he actually found it really boring but then again who enjoys watching a cat chase a mouse?

Several hours past and the exact time it was Liu was unsure of all he knew was that the current show was about a dog and his friends solving some ridiculous mysteries in a haunted school. He turned around when he heard the heavy footfalls of someone coming down the massive staircase, only to find out that it was his older sister.

"Hey lil' bro...were you up early?" she asked him curiously. He simply nods "You ate some cereal I see...you know you could've at least cleaned up...you're not a little kid." his sister complained as she walked into the kitchen.

Liu didn't say anything he simply just sighed and continued to watch the show on the television, not until the soft gurgling of the coffee maker did he decide to speak. Hopping on top of the couch to get a better view of his sister Liu said timidly "Ellie, can you watch cartoons with me?"

Ellie paused in what she was doing, she looked into her brothers golden eyes she hated the look in his eyes they were begging for her to sit with him. She shook her head "Sorry can't, I'm meeting my boyfriend Kenny in a couple of minutes maybe Joey will...and sit down you know better than to stand in the couch." she said fixing her cup of coffee.

Liu frowned crossing his and flopped back down "Joey is mean too me...and your boyfriend is stupid!" Liu thought as he glared at the TV fuming. Ellie sensed her baby brothers anger, taking her mug she walked towards him and ran a hand through his soft hair "How about when I get back you and me play the Atari?" Liu looked up at her and shrugged her hand off as he scooted away from his sister "You always tell me that...you never do it."

Ellie frowns withdrawing her hand and walked off "Whatever see you later." Liu didn't say anything.

Moments after Ellie left Joey came down the stairs he walked up behind Liu and the couch and snatched up the remote changing the channel "Hey! Give that back!" Liu cried out as he leaps for the remote only to have his brother hold it high above him "Come and get it brat!" Joey teased.

Liu jumped up to grab the remote only to have Joey stand up and hold it up even higher, seeing no point in engaging in a senseless fight over a remote and TV Liu heads up stairs to his room where he slams the door behind him causing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign to swing slightly. He climbs into bed and burrows under his blankets, he did this to calm down. He didnt't understand why it relaxed him but the darkness always did that, shutting himself off and away from others was also his way of not snapping at others.

Liu woke with a start when he heard pounding on his bedroom door, he untangled himself from his blanket and dragged feet as he approached the door he was about to open the door when his brother, Joey opened it with such force it sent the smaller boy to the floor. "Hey loser your friends are looking for you." he said with a gruff tone.

Liu narrowed his eyes as he stormed out of his room and once again down the stairs. He headed for the front door giving his brother a nasty look before stepping out onto the porch in the front yard. There he was greeted by Eren, Ivan, and Alice each with their own expression.

"What do you guys want?" Liu said flatly it was clear he was not in the mood to be bothered but that didn't stop them from continuing with the visit. Ivan grinned in a goofy manner as he jumped at Liu "Guess what Liu!" Ivan piped.

Not waiting for the other to answer Ivan said "Orion is coming back to school tomorrow!" Liu felt his eyes widen "Orion? Seriously!?" Orion was another friend of the small group of children, he would often go on trips with his family during the school days and would rarely come to school. But when he did come to school he left a big impact on everyone that comes in contact with him.

Eren smirks slightly "He'll be back on Monday, he called Alice today he said that he'll tell us about his trip to England...oh he says that he even has gifts for us." he said tucking a strand of purple hair behind his ear.

Alice smiles "Yeah" she says dragging out the word "I can't wait to see him again!" she said with a giggle.

Liu nods "It has been some time...I guess." he said with a sigh. Ivan nods "I agree." he looked up at the sky his eyes flashed sadness "Hmmm...I gotta go. My mom is waiting for me...sorry guys well I'll see you on Monday!" Ivan said waving his friends off as he runs down the sidewalk.

The others minus Liu shouted good-bye, Alice sighed and smiled she was about to speak but Liu's father walked outside stating that Liu had to comeback inside. The children said their goodbyes and they left.

Ellie had returned home and Liu ran up to his sister looking up at her "Ellie you said we'd play the game when you got back." but her response broke his heart "I'm not in the mood..." his arms fell to his sides " Fine..." Liu growls. It was to be expected she never kept her promises. As he turns away and storms upstairs to his bedroom, longing for Monday he wishes that he could make his siblings like him.

* * *

_**Review?**_


	3. Sundays Too

Soft tapping to the shoulder woke Eren his red eyes slowly opened "Wha? What time is it?" He says softly realizing that the room was still dark. He rolls to the left his eyes widening when he sees a young man wearing a white hoodie near his bed staring at him smiling.

The small boy blinks confused "Wyatt? What time is it?" He asks sitting up. "Time for you to get up." smirks his older brother as he playfully tugs at the blanket. Slightly confused Eren looks at his small dinosaur alarm clock 'Sunday, 6:00am' it read in bright blue letters and numbers, looking back at his sibling he looks even more confused "But it's Sunday!?"

Wyatt smirks and lifts his baby brother out of the bed and into his arms despite his brothers age and that he is in the second grade Wyatt couldn't help but baby him "The fish don't know that...c'mon hurry and dress I want us to get a good fishing spot before the more serious fishermen get out there. You know how they love to ruin everyone's fun." He said setting the purple haired boy to the ground leaving him to dress after teasing his hair with his hand.

Eren grins as he watches his brother exit the room. He loved spending time with his older sibling, unlike most older siblings who tell their younger siblings to get out of their rooms or call them pests Wyatt isn't like that. He loves having Eren in his room and doesn't mind him playing with his most prized possessions, those meant nothing to him, replaceable, unlike Eren if something were to happen to him he could never go to the store and buy another Eren. The time they spend together both brothers know will only make them closer.

A short while later Eren came running out of the room leaping over the small step that lead into the rest of the house. He lifts his small guitar case over his right shoulder "Wy...I'm ready." He says noticing that his brother was filling a ice chest with ice.

Looking away from the task at hand Wyatt smiles when he notices the instrument "You have your guitar? Sweet! You know I love listening to you play." Wyatt wasn't lying at all. To him his brothers music was like the latest must hear music produced by those big name labels. Wyatt takes the coolers by the handle and motions for him to head to the door.

After piling the coolers into the car Wyatt calls to his brother "So what shall we stock up on? Your pick this time."

The small boy thought for a moment "I think we should buy snacks, like soda and powerades and we should get trail mix and cookies!"

Wyatt laughed "Your snacks are weird!" He said climbing into the driver-seat and ruffling Eren's hair "But if that's what you want I will get it."

With that said the brothers headed to the convenience store, filled up the chest, and headed for their fishing spot.

Upon arriving Wyatt groans when he notices that the older fishermen were already there and all the good spots were taken. He shakes his head punching the steering wheel but with not enough force to trigger the airbag.

Seeing his distress Eren looks down "I'm sorry...it's all my fault, if I hadn't been struggling to choose what snacks we would've made it sooner..." hearing this makes Wyatt shake his head "Nah, it's not your fault. Say, what if we went to fly kites instead. I can teach you how to fly it and we'll spend our day doing that?"

Eren became excited his eyes sparkling "But what about the bait?" He said realizing that the worms are now obsolete "We'll give them to the birds or the fish in the park."

Eren nods he always wanted to learn how to fly a kite but was to scared to ask to be taught. "Okay, I can't wait to learn!" He beamed happily.

Wyatt laughed and revived the engine, backing out of the driveway the brothers headed to the nearest store.

The shop had a wide variety of kites. From large ones resembling birds to small diamond shaped ones they had something for everyone. "So which one do you like?" Wyatt asked his green eyes scanning the kites "Oh how about this one?" pulling down from the rack a large gray wolf shaped kite Wyatt smiled at his brother "You like dogs...and wolves are like dogs."

Eren laughed "But wolves can't fly!" He said as he pointed the wolf kite "Yeah...normal wolves but this one is special...it had the ability to fly!" he said "And I'll prove it to you, I'm gonna buy this one and you can get whichever you like okay." Wyatt said grinning.

Eren nods and chooses a superhero kite "I want this one, my hero will defeat your evil wolf!"

"Evil!?" Wyatt said sounding astonished "Who told you Ultra Flying Wolf version Three was evil!?" He said going along with his brother.

The brothers laughed as Wyatt lead Eren to the check out line, on their way there Eren noticed a familiar blonde. "Alice!" He shouted thankful the store was quite enough to carry his voice.

Whipping around Alice lights up as she leaves her mother's side "Mommy I'll be back, my friend is here!" getting an okay Alice continues to run to Eren.

"Eren, hi!" she says sweetly as she sways carelessly. Her eyes fall onto the kite "Are flying kites today!?" she asks sounding jealous. "Yeah Wyatt is teaching me how to fly kites! Wanna come?" He asked.

Alice sighs the noise dragging for a few moments " I can't my mommy is teaching me to make cupcakes!" Wyatt grins "Well tell that I would like one, oh don't forget to tell her it's from her old student Wyatt Kirkland!"

Alice nods "Okay I'm gonna try!" she responds twirled as she leaves. "Try?" the older brother says utterly confused. "She doesn't remember things very good..." Eren said sadly "Maybe it'd because she's always spacing out..."

The sun was high in the sky a sign that it was noon. The brothers had spent their morning flying kites, it didn't take Wyatt long to teach Eren how to fly a kite for he was a very fast learner. Once he knew what he was doing he was enjoy himself.

But now the twosome sat on a bench and were eating their lunch occasionally tossing worms to the ground for the birds to eat.

"Hey big brother..."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What do you think mommy and daddy are doing now?"

Wyatt straightened up looking curiously at his brother who was staring at the clouds "Well...I don't know. I try not to think about them...and you shouldn't either it's only going to cause you more grief okay." Wyatt said visibly tensing up.

Eren lowered his gaze and nods shoving the rest of his burrito into his mouth. His eyes water slightly but he refused to cry, instead he discreetly wipes his eyes "Can we ride the parks train?" He asks with a surprisingly steady voice.

Wyatt smiles gently "Sure we can."


	4. Enter Orion

The school bell chimed alerting everyone that another day full learning was about to start. The chatter of students and staff slowly died as they entered the building and headed for their proper destinations.

For Room 87 class began a little differently. "Class we have great news today!" said Mr. Schmidt grinning as he clasped his hands together behind his back. "Is it no homework?" shouted a brown haired boy.

"Are we going to Freddy's tomorrow instead of Friday!?"

Mr. Schmidt laughed shaking his head "No...no not quite...you guys remember Orion?" He paused for effect "Well he's back! And he has something interesting for us!"

Liu, Eren, Ivan, and Alice all felt their eyes widen they almost forgot that Orion was back. "Orion come on in!" the teacher called with a smile.

A boy Ivans height walked in his hair was blonde and his eyes were black "Hey everyone!" He chimed waving to everyone, the other students waved back as Orion counties to walk into the room behind him was a suitcase which he was dragging carefully.

"Whats there in the bag?" Liu said with little interest.

Orion grins "Hahaha it's good to see you too Liu!" the blonde boy sat the suitcase down and unzipped his small hands moving quickly inside shoving the plastic and packaging peanuts aside. He grins when his treasure is exposed before him.

He carefully lifts the object in his hand. It's silver and appears to be made of metal, in the center of the small metal square is a super blurry image of what...no one really could tell.

"What is it?" Alice asked squinting hoping that would make the image clear "It's a picture!" Orion said proudly "It looks stupid...I thought pictures were supposed to have images...not blurry colors..." Liu growls.

"It does have an image, it's hard to see but the man who gave me a copy of this said that this is the first picture ever taken. It's a picture of somebody's home from outside. I don't remember how the guy said it was taken but I think it's super cool!" Orion explained walking toward his class.

"You guys want to hold it? I don't mind letting you all touch it." He said holding it out to the student neartest holding it. The class passed it around each trying their best to see the image that Orion could see.

When it came around the small group of friends Eren, Ivan, and Alice studied it close they were determined to see the image! "I think I can see buildings..." Alice pipped as she bounced in on her heels "What do you see Liu?" the three asked.

The small boy rolled his eyes and turned from them not in the mood to gawk at an image that could be anything.

"You're not even gonna look at it?" Eren asked "Orion brought this for us to see you should at least pretend to look it." The purple haired boy said flatly trying to intimidate the other but Liu rolled his eyes.

The school bell chimes few hours into class, and has his students line up for the lunch line. He leads them down the stairs and into the cafeteria line.

Each student is served a helping of Mac and Cheese, a fried square fish patty, a cup of gelatin, and a juice box. The group of friends sit near the massive stage where plays are played, awards and prizes are given out when have collected enough gold slips', and occasionally a movie is played.

Today the stage had a small radio and stereo sat on it and it played music softly that the principal deemed child friendly. "Seriously...why is it playing baby songs..." growled Liu as he slammed his tray on the table. Orion sighed he had forgotten how stressful it was being around Liu.

"Just be happy that the school does this, when I was in Washington I saw schools that had boys sitting on one side of the room and girls on the other." Orion explained stabbing his jello with his spoon.

"That's weird, why would they do that?" asked Ivan as he picked out the fruit in the gelatin "Also why would they put yucky fruits in a jello?"

Eren smiled softly at his friend "Its because grown ups like making everything healthy...they want us to make sure we eat right...you know it's important for us to eat fruit." he scooped up a piece of gelatin and pops it into his mouth along with a piece of fruit "Mmm...it's good with the fruit!"

Orion lights up as he follows Erens lead "Whoa Eren you're right this is good, it's super duper tasty!" this makes Ivan stick his tongue out in disgust but his expression suddenly changes when he hears a new song play on the radio.

The melody starts out soft and slow and as it plays more passion is put into the rhythm when suddenly the song takes on a familiar tune causing the small boy to light up with enthusiasm "It's Freddy's song!"

Eren looks baffled as if Ivan had laid a curse on him. "Sure it sounds like Freddy's song...but the real name is Overture or most call it Carmen..." he explained to his pizzeria obsessed friend.

Ivan stared amazed "So it's a real song!?" Eren nods "A great composer made it...but his name is too hard to pronounce." Ivan beams "Sweet! I love this Auto-tune song even more now!"

Alice chuckled "But you just heard it!" Ivan shrugged "So...and technically heard it all my life thanks to Freddy." Ivan smiled staring at the stage "I can't wait for Friday..." he says with a smile already imagining the animatronics performing on the stage.

He could already imagine eating a greasy pizza as he watch the animatronics dancing, he could picture Chica waving her cupcake as she danced, Bonnie (who Ivan learned wasn't purple but blue) rocking on his guitar and Freddy who lead his band as vocalist.

He was snatched out of his day dream by Orion "Friday? What's Friday?" He asked huddling over his tray to listen to his friends as if they had a secret.

Ivan smiled "Friday we're going to Freddy's pizzeria!" He said happily as he follows Orion's lead "Make sure you get a slip saying you can go too. I want us to play together when we go!"

"Don't worry I won't forget!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Lunch ends and the students are dismissed to the playground. Eren, Ivan, Alice, and Orion all race to the swings and landscape each laughing and playfully tugging at one another. While Liu simply watches from the sandbox, he watches his friends climbing and exploring jumping from the playscape unscathed.

"Hey Liu, wanna play soccer?"

The question surprised the boy spinning around he saw a small group of boys "Soccer?" Liu repeated causing the others to nod "It's okay if you're no good you just look lonely."

Liu looks down at the sand before giving a curt nod "Sure I'll play." He said sounding uninterested, he dragged himself to his feet and followed the other boys to the field.

Alice smirked "Hey look, Liu is going to play a game with the older kids!" She pipped happily. Eren glance over at the field with a grin "Those poor guys on the other team they don't know what they got themselves into..." he said brushing his hair behind his ear.

When the ball was set in the field and everyone stepped back one of the older boys motioned for his friend to kick start the game. Everyone scattered about as they chased after the ball, left to right and right to left the ball went.

Liu dashed out of nowhere running with terrifying speed through the crowd as he swerved and kicked the ball sending it hurtling into the net.

He grins when he hears his team cheering and shouting out his name with praise. "Man you're fast Liu...it's actually pretty scary."

Liu simply gave a mischievous smile as the boy patted his back and motions for him to follow "Come on let's keep playing."

Eren laughs "Did they seriously think that Liu was going to be slow?"

"From the looks on their faces they did!" beams Ivan "Liu is awesome I think he should be in football!" Orion adds as he watches the small boy play soccer.

The bell chimes for the finale time that day releasing the students "Do you really have to go...and when will we see you again?" Ivan asked as he lowered his gaze to the ground. Orion shrugged "I don't know...but I know this time it won't be as long...I do hope to join you guys on the trip though."

Ivan lights up "Really, oh don't forget you promised!" He said holding out his pinkie to his friend.

Orion shook his head "Don't worry I won't." He said grinning.

And the group of students headed off to their respective homes.


	5. 50 Shades Of Purple

A old car pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex, the lot surprisingly void of cars but that just made the newcomers job a whole lot easier.

Parking and shutting off the engine out stepped a figure shrouded in darkness. They moved to the back of the car and hauled out a large heavy object wrapped tightly in a black trash bag. They moved quickly and quietly glancing around the lot making sure they weren't being for heaven only knows what this person will do to whomever is watching.

They made their way to a large trashcan stationed near the gates and with little effort they shoved the trash bag into waste it lands with a sickening thud and crunch but they pay no heed. Instead they laugh quietly clapping their gloved hands quietly as they head to their home building.

Once inside the house they flipped the light on revealing the mysterious person to be the Purple Guy. He looked around his home as he closed the door behind himself chuckling softly.

He walked toward his fridge and pulled out bottle without a label. Popping its cap he smiled around the mouth of the drink slightly sipping at it as he heads to the back of the house turning left and entering the room to the left.

He closes the curtains and flips the light on in the room revealing the rooms contents. The walls in the room had pinboards covered in many papers and pictures with red markings all over them. Colorful rubber-bands decorated the boards as they worked as arrows connecting the pictures to the papers.

Purple Guy picked up a marker and marked a large X over a picture of a young blonde woman "Sorry love...I just couldn't wait for Friday..."

Oh yes, Friday. He couldn't wait for that day he knew the pizzeria would soon be full of many victims and he would could kill as many people as he wanted. But his victim the one he wanted to kill the most was little Ivan. The boy was the perfect target, so friendly, so trusting. Surely his disappearance will cause a massive uproar and he was looking toward it.

To be honest he didn't hate working at the restaurant, in fact he loved it! Mostly for the field trips the schools took there he remembered that there was six murders there already, he was questioned obviously but he was a great actor. A few fake tears a fit of trembling with a few stutters thrown in and the cops believed he was innocent.

Oh how naive the police were that day. Mistaking his laughter for sobs.

Purple Guy walked to his desk that was stationed near the door and opened the draw pulling out his black notebook flipping to the page he had jotted information down on of Ivan. He had a picture of the boy and he grins rubbing the image with his thumb.

He chuckles "Oh you don't know how much fun I'm gonna killing you..." He whispers to the image his chuckles bleed into mad laughter.

But his laughter is suddenly cut short when the phone rings he halts mid laugh and growls at the device. He lets it ring, the buzzing echoes throughout the home.

_"I'm sorry, the person you're trying to reach is unavailable...please leave your message after the tone..."_

Purple Guy waits for whomever it is on the other end to start talking. "Uh...hello? Hello? Yeah uh dude you need to come on down to the restaurant...the manager is flipping out that you're not here and I can't keep covering for you...look I don't know what it that your doing when you're not at work but I'm sick and tired of being your cover boy...I'm done and I won't be part of it anymore. It's messing up my pay and I can't keep doing this...so yeah...bye."

The message ends and Purple Guy narrows his eyes "Oh really?" He said walking to his notebook he picks up his pen and quickly jots down the phone number of the man who called him "I'll teach you to bail on me!"

He stops and glances at the phone...no he couldn't kill him now, it would look too suspicious. '_**Man killed after phoning fellow worker' **_that would certainly make a interesting newspaper title and not to mention have fingers be pointed in his direction...He had to wait on this prey.

Storming out of his house and locking the door he heads back to his car and makes his way to the pizzeria.

The pizzeria smelt of burnt pizza and dirty diapers, strangely it didn't bother Purple Guy. He assumed it was because of how long he worked there but he knew it was because he enjoyed the chance of picking out his victims from the massive crowds. He laughed as he swiftly cleaned the tables and swept the floors.

"Excuse me..."

Purple Guy swirls around his harsh purple eyes soften as he puts on an act of the sweet timid guy "Y-Yes ma'am? Is there something I can get for you?" He asked kindly.

The woman blushed, she hadn't expected him to be kind, and handsome. "Um...well you see we ordered a large pizza, and it hasn't come out yet." she explained "And I was wondering if you can check on it."

Purple Guy nods "Oh of course" he says stressing the sentence with false care "And I'll bring it right out if it's ready." He said with much sarcasm he loved how stupid the woman was thinking that he truly cared whether or not she got her pizza.

He stormed to the back of the kitchen and toward the the stand where they sat the ready pizzas. Sure enough there sat the pizza, he grasped the box and carried it out to the table he saw the lady sitting at all around her were small children. They looked to be in the second or third grade. "Yeah look the nice man brought the pizza!" she cheered as he placed the pizza down "Well, you all have a Fazbear-tastic day!"

Freddy laughed behind them, the red blush marks glowed as he swirled facing Chica "Chica how about we lead the children in a funtastic song!?" The bear said the soft grinds and hums of the animatronics barely noticeable over the commotion "Sure thing Freddy!" the humanish chicken said with a wink.

The twang of guitar strings sounded as Bonnie nods "Yeah, what a rockin' sockin' idea Fred!" The blue bunny adds.

The band begins to play a popular kids song sending them into an uproar of delighted squeals.

Purple Guy growls in disgust. He hates everything about the animatronics, especially their goofy so called 'toy' appearance he wished they looked a bit more intimidating like animatronics should look.

He is interrupted out of his thoughts when he suddenly feels a tap to his shoulder. He turns and his glare instantly vanished at the sight of the fellow worker who had approached him "Ye-Yes? Is there something you want?" He squeaked putting on his fake timid personality though he was not in the mood to be bothered.

"Uh, we need help with something in the back..." the other said wearily to the other. Purple Guy's eyes flash something close to interest. "...I'll help..." He said with a wave of his hand.

The fellow employee leads Purple Guy to the back of the restaurant and into an 'Employees Only' room. The light was dim in the room and he noticed it was the room with spare animatronics parts he also noticed five large boxes labeled 'Fragile' each box had a picture of Freddy the bears face.

"What are those?" He asked he had never seen them before and found them interesting "Oh those are the new animatronics, didn't you hear this old place is getting a new look...the boss is getting sick of these sweet looking animatronics, and not to mention he hates that no one is putting the Mangle back together, he said that this new Fazbear won't have any take-apart-put-together animatronics he said that there will be a pirate...wonder what animal it will be."

Purple Guy eyes the boxes "When will the boss put these guys up?" He asked "He hopes soon because he's excited about their design." this interested the murderer as he follows the other man into another 'Employees Only' room.

There were six other men in there all huddled over a machine that Purple Guy had never seen before "What is this?" He said sounding bored "Oh this is a fog machine...I think. The boss ordered it so we could use it in the new restaurant. We just don't know how to get it to work...each time we turn it on it hums and whistles."

Purple Guy frowns "And you all think I can fix it?" He frowned but knelt down and felt around the machine he pushed on it and kicked it for a moment before he moved his head toward the opening of the smoke machine and stuck his hand inside.

He felt around for a moment trying to feel if anything was loose.

"Oh hey, here's the problem!" A short teen said lifting up the end of the cord that laid haphazardly on the floor, without thinking he plugged it up sending the machine into a fit of whistles and thick smoke spilling from the opening, causing Purple Guy to withdraw his hand coughing and stumbling backwards.

He tripped over the cord causing him to fall and hit the shelf in the room causing the unlabeled containers to spill onto him. The mixtures of unknown liquids burning his pale skin causing him to scream in agony. He twisted in pain withering on the ground as screams ripped from his throat.

The others quickly raced toward him and looked at one another "Quick someone call 911!"

"You're going to be okay!"

"Hold on, helps coming!"

But Purple Guy heard nothing of it his vision was darkening and his body felt numb. His consciousness was, waning and by the time the ambulance arrived he was unconscious.

Purple Guy woke to the blinding white light burned his eyes and he flinched shaking slightly. A nurse notices that he was awake "Are you awake?" she asks him, in his drugged state he nods "Great, you know you're lucky to be alive...when you came in covered in whatever it was you were covered in...we expected you to be severely burned based on how you were screaming."

"Yet...you are fine." She said patting his shoulder.

Early Wednesday morning the nurse comes in telling him that he is able to leave that day. They unravel his bandages and everyone gasps in sheer horror!

"What?" He says sounding horrified "What is it!?" He nearly screeches, not awaiting for a response he leaps out of the bed stumbling to the floor he drags himself to the bathroom. He climbs up to feet and his eyes widen when noticed his reflection.

His face, neck, and arms were purple.

He touched his face with trembling fingers. It felt like his normal skin he quickly turned on the water and plunged his hands into the liquid trying desperately to rid his body of the color but to no avail, his skin was permanently purple.

He looked horrified as he swallowed thickly "How am I supposed to go to work, or do anything now!?"

The nurses didn't say anything, what could they say? They watched as the patient storms out of the hospital. He did his best to cover his face and arms as he sprinted to his apartment.

He closed the doors locking them as he enters the home. He runs to the room in which he had been plotting his murders and screams as he rips off the pages and pictures tossing the boards to the ground he grabs his chair and hurled it across the room. He spies his notebook and grabs it but stops when Ivans' photo falls out.

_"Hey Purple Guy!_"

That name echoes in his head and he begins to laugh, his laughter echoes louder and louder growing more and more manic.

Now he really fitted his nickname, he was now truly the _Purple Guy!_


	6. Bad End Night

**WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE **

**READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

* * *

Finally it was Friday and the students of Winchester Elementary whom resides in Room 87 were the happiest the could be for today was the trip to the pizzeria. Each student arrived early long with a few parents who were chaperones.

Ivan bounced excitedly as he playfully tugged on Alice who nearly toppled over several times due to her having very poor balance. "I can't wait! I can't wait!" Ivan cheered "It's finally here!" He sang happily letting go of his friend. Eren shook his head as he walked up to the massive group of students threatening to spill out of the doorway that they had gathered by.

"EREN!" Both Ivan and Alice cheered as they noticed their friend had arrived. "Hey guys...is any of the others here?" He asked curiously a smile crossed his face "Not yet, but they should be getting here soon." Ivan piped as he jumped up and down.

Eren couldn't help but feeling his enthusiasm grow thanks to Ivan. Eren glances to the left and his eyes widen when he notices Liu walk up his expression is broken and his left eye is black and blue as if he had been punched in the face.

"Liu what happen!?" Asked Eren as he approached his friend "Its nothing..." He growls as he storms into the classroom not wanting to be questioned and bothered. "I hope he is okay..." Alice squeaked in her usual 'out of it' tone.

"Same here...but we all know that leaving him alone is the best thing for him..." Eren said softly spying on the bordeaux haired boy who sat with his arms folded over the table and head resting on them.

Ivan on the other hand was watching the halls he was awaiting the arrival of Orion, the blonde had promised he would be there to attend the trip. Yet.

"Okay boys and girls make sure you have everything and let's head to the bus." Mr. Schmidt said starting to lead the kids to the bus that awaited them outside. Ivan gasped realizing that Orion wasn't there yet, he had to delay the departure!

He ran to and blocked his path "Mr.S we can't leave now...Orion isn't here and he's gonna miss the trip." He said waving his arms frantically.

Mr. Schmidt looked wearily and sighed "I know but we can't keep the bus waiting...I'm sure his parents will drop him off at the restaurant..." this made Ivan shake his head "But...but..." Mr. Schmidt shook his head "Sorry buddy...we have to leave now..."

Ivan glanced around trying to thing desperately as to what he can do to stall the teacher "I have to pee!" He said proudly and grinned as he headed for the boys toilet "Nice try..." gently yanks the boy back by his shirt collar "You went a few minutes ago." The teacher waves for his students to follow "Come let's go!"

"Hey! Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Orion running as fast as his little legs could carry him. The teacher smirks "Well I'll be..." Orion joins the group winded from the run "Sorry I'm late, forgot to wake me up in time, and my chauffeur made a wrong turn...and...I'm sorry." He apologized but before anyone could say anything Ivan tackled him slightly "You made it! You made it! Just like you promised!"

Orion laughs patting the other boys' shoulder. "Well now that we're all together let's go to the bus!" cheers as he leads the children toward the front of the school were a large bus waited for them.

"You're late Oxnard..." snarled the elderly bus driver woman, her voice rattled a sign she is a smoker. The teacher laughs nervously "Well, I didn't want to leave any of my students behind. I feel that it's important that I get spend this day with all of them." He explained taking the seat directly behind the driver. She rolled her eyes glancing up into the mirror "You kiddies ready for Freddy?" she asked forcing a smile "YEAH!" all the children cheered besides Liu.

The bus revved the engine before taking off and out of the large circular drive that lead to the school door. The children were noisy and loud as if it was a bus full of High Schoolers instead of Elementary students. They all chatted and sang for they were excited about a day filled of fun, pizza, games, and prizes!

Orion joked and talked with Eren, Ivan, and Alice. He tried engaging with Liu but he was met silence each time. He also noticed the black eye that the small boy was sporting "Liu, happen to you chap? How did you get the black eye?" He asked sincerely worried.

Liu said nothing and crossed his arms glaring out the window. Orion sighed he hated that he wasn't really close to Liu like he was to the other three. But Liu made it impossible to connect with him.

"Don't worry about Liu..."

Orion looked to see Mr. Schmidt smiling at him "It just takes time to get close, it's like building a bridge. At first it's hard. But day by day with little effort and work put into it eventually you'll have a bridge." He said "Don't give up on your bridge."

Orion glowed with happiness and nods "I won't give up!"

Ivan cheered as he bounced in the seat full of excitement and enthusiasm "What shall we do first?! Oh I know we should play with the Mangle! Oh and we sing and dance with Freddy!" He was going a hundred miles per hour with his speech of what they should when they arrive. "How about we get there first!?" barked Liu in a nasty tone. This surprised Ivan but at the same unfazed him.

Before the students realized it the bus screeched to a halt in front of a large restaurant the vibrant colors against brown building made it look more like a carnival attraction than a restaurant. The large rotating Fazbear head with hands holding up a sign with lights that spelled "Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria" that glowed multiple colors at night shown clear and boring now.

"First stop, Freddy's!"

The teacher stood he could feel the bus buzzing with excitement "Okay, when we get inside there is only one rule I have for you all...and that's...have fun!" He leaps out of the bus allowing the students to escape the vehicle with the same passion a caged tiger would escape it's cell. They all ran inside each going to get their tokens and heading to their own games of their choice.

Ivan beamed with joy as he cheers and runs about, he races back to the entrance smiling at his friends "I can't believe I'm here! Sure I always welcome here but...this time it's special...and it's because I'm here with my friends." hearing this made Eren, Alice, and Orion smile even Liu smirked.

Eren stepped forward "Well what are we waiting for? Let's play!" He cheered "Last one to the Mangle has to put it away!" as he dashed to the animatronic. The others glanced at one another and ran after him, Alice ran who was followed behind by Ivan and Orion tailing in behind them falling in last place. Suddenly all three of them felt a rush of chilling air as Liu zipped past them they watched as he even zipped past Eren!

Liu skidded to a stop and placed his hand on Mangles' head. "Hehehe, looks like you all are putting this one away when we're finished playing with it!" He laughed gently patting the animal.

"I don't think that's how it works." Orion said exasperated.

Ivan didn't care he walked forward and pulled on Mangle, he grabbed at its arm gently stroking it. He could feel the smooth metal and he sighed softly "Hey guys...let's not play with Mangle...it's not far Mangle is taken apart and left broken...no one does this to Freddy or Chica."

Liu studied his friends eyes and nods "Yeah...I agree. Besides I bet I can beat Eren at the music games!"

Eren smirked "Oh yeah!" Liu nods "Yeah!" with that the boys raced to the nearest game with instruments. Orion looked at Alice and Ivan "Hey how about we go play one of the squirt gun games." He said pointing to the games with targets and 'waterguns' stationed on a table with various prizes hanging around the game.

"Okay!" Ivan chimes as he ran to the game tugging along Orion and Alice. The three take their seats and hand the man who is working the stall smiles and he gives them the okay to start playing.

Orion is quick to start shooting at the clown with teeth that rotates if you shoot them. Alice was struggling to aim, with each shot she is jolted backward slightly as she slids in her chair. Ivan was slightly better but he struggled with turning the purple watergun.

"Okay guys, you got a minute I wonder who's gonna win!" The game operator said smiling.

The game begins to countdown as it reached ten seconds the kids started to frantically shoot and they all laughed and teased each other as they waited for the time to run out.

When the buzzer rang the operator walked around to where the students sat he laughs and walked back around to where stood originally "Okay the winner is..." He pointed to Ivan "Okay buddy which prize do you want?" He asked.

Ivan looked at the prizes and he pointed to a black top hat with a black tie attached.

He put on the hat and tie "Look I'm Freddy!" He giggled as he pointed to himself with a large smile.

Orion smiles and congratulated him along with Chica. "Hey look, Ivan won a prize!" The threesome turned and watched as Liu and Eren ran up both holding a bundle of tickets "How'd you guys get so many of those tickets!?" Alice gasped.

Liu smiled "You kidding me right? There's a game over there that gives you a lot of these if you hit the buttons fast enough!" Alice grins "I gotta try this!" She said after a small giggle like sigh escaped her.

Eren and Liu raced to the prize station, many prizes sat on the shelves behind the glass desk which too filled with various prizes. On the shelf prizes ranged from hats to videogame systems! Eren and Liu looked up amazed "There are so many prizes I don't know which one I want!" Eren said happily.

As they stepped closer a soft light tune played, it sounded like a lullaby it was light and melodic, calming. Then it quickened and switched to 'Ll goes the Weasel' as a ticking sound soon followed before the song stopped an a tall figure emerged from behind the desk. It was tall thin and had a cream colored mask, it's eyes were black with white glowing eyes, purple lines ran from its eyes like it was crying and it's cheeks had red spots. It also had a red marks on its lips and it's mouth was open in a huge smile.

_"Welcome to the Prize Center!"_ It said _"I'm the Marionette, and I'll happily assist you in claiming your prize. You see if you collect enough Fazbear tickets you will be able to choose any prize you like." _The voice of the Marionette was slightly deep like that of a teenage boy. It's voice also came out somewhat slow and soft like a gentle breeze but it's voice also had the same effect of a train coming and going.

It was soft, somewhat loud, louder, louder, loudest (or I guess you say normal speaking) then soft again. _"Now, which prize would you two like?" _Marionette said kindly. Liu and Eren looked up curiously as they searched for the perfect prize. Eren grinned "I'd like to get the guitar please." He said with glee as the Marionette turned and plucked the guitar off the rack and hands it to the boy. The Marionette watches curiously as Liu scans the prizes before he points to a pirate set which consisted of an eyepatch and hook.

_"Here you go...now I hope you all enjoy your stay at Freddy's"_

Eren laughed as Liu donned the eyepatch and hook. The boys smiled as they began to walk back to the others. When the group was together again Ivan cheered at the sight of the prizes that Eren, and Liu had with them.

"You guys look cool! Hey Eren that's Bonnie's guitar!" Ivan chimed happily. Eren grins realizing that the guitar was a replica of the infamous Bonnie Bunnys' he felt happy and excited!" to know he owned the instrument. "Hey guys you enjoying yourselves?" it was Mr. Schmidt, he had approached the students and smile at them. "Yeah, we're having fun!" Orion said smiling "Eren, Liu, and Ivan just won prizes!" He explains and compliments the prizes and he suddenly suggests "Hey why not come to table, the others are there and we have pizza and cupcakes." He said pointing to the party tables near the stage.

The boys turn and look at the stage "Alice is over there." He said with a laugh. This caused them to look at him before they all raced over to the tables to get pizza, cupcakes, and soda.

As they ate Ivan happen to glance at where the kitchen was and noticed someone all to familiar! "HEY! Eren, Liu, Alice, Orion look it's my friend!" He said squealing happily. The others looked at where he had been pointing. Sure enough there was a man dressed entirely in purple, his hair was purple, even his skin was purple!

They all stared at him in surprise, the man must've felt them staring for he gave a small wave to them. The children quickly looked away and pretended to be busy. "See I told you he was real Liu!" the other boy rolled his eyes "Whatever!" He snapped as he stabbed his pizza with his hook.

The Purple Guy smirked as he watched the children. He smiled widely seeing his victim and a few others one of the boys he assumed was Eren.

"Well looks like my little victim has brought me more play things...hehehe..." He chuckled his hands itched to go through with his plans that he had made on that faithful day when he had met Ivan.

He wracked his brain for the best way to get the kids away from the teacher when suddenly an all to familiar jingle rang out _"Hey boys and girls, are you all ready for Freddy? Say Chica what do you think about leading us in a song?"_

_"Sure thing Freddy! Bonnie give me a beat!"_

_"Sure thing Chica! How's this!?"_

As the robot rabbit began to strum his guitar that's when an idea popped into his head, he knew what to do. He raced to the back of the room where they kept the animatronic suits. He looked around for a empty suit, he saw none. He glanced around noticing the large boxes and tore one open, the first one he opened was a large grizzly bear with blue eyes, a black top hat and bow. It looked creepy but noticing the eyes in the animatronic he knew it had an endoskeleton.

He tore open the next box, this next one was a yellow chicken around its neck was a bib with "Let's Eat!" printed on it in its hand was a pink cupcake. He tried moving it but it was too heavy "Endoskeleton..." He mumbled.

The next box he opened had a large purple rabbit with a red bow strapped to its back was a guitar. The eyes glowed mysteriously sending a chill down Purple Guys spine something about this rabbit he like. "To bad you have an endoskeleton!"

He tore open the box that sat next to the rabbits box. Inside was a fox it had fur missing on its legs and holes in the chest. One of its hands was a hook and it had an eyepatch.

_"I heard that one of the new animatronics will be a pirate, wonder what animal it's going to be."_

"So you're the pirate...I just gotta look at you to know that you have a skeleton...but why do you look like you're used?"

Near losing hope he tore open the last box, to his surprise this box looked like a large present he tore it open with enthusiasm feeling good about this box! Once it was open he folded back the folds and there sat a large suit void of a skeleton!

The suit sat in the box it looked like the bear except it was yellow, golden almost! He quickly picked up the head and smiled into the void black eyes.

Back with the children the restaurant dimmed the lights and everyone cheered and sang along with the animatronics with the music blasting joyously and colorful lights flashing as the band played on.

The small group of friends stood in front of the stage watching the performers. Ivan stood with his friends watching the show when he notices something moving behind him, there was Freddy and he was carrying a cake.

Ivan smiled "Guys it's Freddy! He has cake!" He said. Eren felt unease wash over him something told him that following Freddy wasn't such a good idea. He looked around and noticed something was off "Hey we're is Purple Guy?" He asked.

Ivan shrugged "He delivers the pizza...so I think that's what he is doing." He said with a smile. "I'm sure this place won't hurt us...the adults here will make sure we won't get hurt..."

Liu looks a bit spooked "We should tell that we are leaving...so he isn't worried."

Ivan shook his head "We won't be gone long, just real quick to get some cake. I promise."

Ivan looked at his friends Alice stood on the right directly behind her is Chica, Eren to the left behind him is Bonnie, Orion stood in the middle behind him is Freddy.

And Liu stood alone in the shadows near a strange new curtain with stars on it with a sign that said 'Coming Soon'.

"Okay." Eren said with a nod when he noticed several other kids had followed the bear "We trust you." Eren said with a soft smile as he placed his hand into Ivans' gripping it.

The group of kids soon walked toward the dark hallway where they had seen Freddy go. The hall twisted and lead into a large room where reserved parties are held the students enter the room and notice that a few of their classmates are there and several other kids they hadn't seen before.

The Golden Freddy sat down the large cake on the table in the room and hovered over it for a moment with the knife in hand. "Fweddy when can we have shum cake?" asked a girl in a spotted dress.

Freddy only laughed as he turned gripping the knife he held it high above his head and without warning lunged at the children they screamed and all scrambled about all escaping before he could close the door, all except for the Liu, Eren, Alice, Ivan, and Orion. Freddy was able to close the door before they could escape, they were now trapped.

"Well, well, well...not as many as I had hoped for...but" Ivan flinched he knew that voice, the children watched in horror as Freddy took his head off revealing the Purple Guy "you all will have to do!" He said laughing, he leaps forward attempting to grab Liu who was closest to him but Liu dashed out of the way avoiding being grabbed.

Purple Guy growls and swirled around trying to grab another and he successfully grabbed Orion, the boy struggled to get free as Purple Guy tightens his grip! Eren and Ivan jumped on the man trying to help Orion get free but he was stronger. Purple Guy grabbed Eren by the shirt and threw him off sending him to the ground he punched Ivan in the face sending him toppling to the ground with tears brimming in his eyes.

Purple Guy gripped the knife he had and without hesitation plunged it into the small boys left shoulder causing him to scream but the murderer grins as he clamps a golden paw over the boys mouth stifling the scream. Liu ran at the mad man and raised the toy hook high and when he was close he slashed the pointed plastic across the face of the Purple Guy successfully hitting his eyes causing temporary blindness. Ivan dashed for Orion helping the boy to his feet, Eren ran to the door and tried opening it.

Click.

Click.

Click.

He stepped back in horror as he felt his body tremble, backing away from the door he soft mutters "No...no...no..." They were trapped in the room with the mad man!

Liu is suddenly tossed to the and a bone snapping loudly followed by his bloodcurdling screams causes the others to turn around "LIU!" they scream as they watch in horror as the Purpe Guy slams his foot onto Liu's other arm. The man picks up his knife and plunges it into the defenseless child and slides the blade down from his chest to his stomach. Blood spilled from Liu as he begins to sob openly he tried lifting his arms but they hurt to much. He wails screaming and crying for his mother. Eren narrows his eyes as he dashes toward the Purple Guy he runs at him with full force prepared to tackle him to the ground but the enemy is faster, he yanks the blade out of Lius' stomach and stabs Eren in the chest directly in the heart.

The small boy feels his eyes widen as blood spills from mouth he looks up at his killer as a soft whimper escapes his mouth. Purple Guy leans in close to Eren "You know I love the color purple...and for having my favorite color, I think I'll play with you a little bit longer."

Purple Guy laughs as carries Eren out of the room locking the door as he left so the others couldn't escape. He carried the struggling boy to where the animatronics were and entered the room. He smiled "We both like purple, and our friend here" he points to Bonnie "he's purple also."

Placed the dying boy onto the floor, he grabbed the rabbit animatronic and removed the head he peered down the opening and glanced at the boy he smiled as he sat the heavy head down. He walked toward Eren removing the knife causing him to gasp and whimper. The small boy struggles to get away "S-Stay away from...me...please..." He sobs as Purple Guy ignores him and carries him to the robot.

Without hesitation Purple Guy shoves the boy into the animatronic! He pushes him and crushes the small boy into the suit, Eren screams loudly as fat tears stream down his face. His screams heighten when Purple Guy replaces the head into its proper spot on the rabbit, the screams fade into a low agonising moan, the moan lasted for a few seconds before Eren fell silent.

Giggling, the Purple Guy returns to the room thrilled to see that the remaining three children were cowering. Ivan trembled as Orion gripped his wounded shoulder "Wh-Where's Eren!?" Alice cries as she notices that the Purple haired boy was no longer with the man "He's dead...and you're next!"

He ran at the girl causing her to cower and scream covering her head with her hands awaiting some sort of pain but none came. She opened to see that Orion shielded her, his tiny body shook as blood ran from his throat splashing onto the floor, the knife had slashed his soft skin causing him to make a soft gurgling noise Purple Guy smirked "Stupid boy!" He slashed the knife outward go the left severing bone and flesh as if he had a sword Orion fell to the floor with a thud. His blood pooling beneath him and mixing with Lius' blood.

Alice screamed once more causing the Purple Guy to grab her by her hair and dragged her out of the party room (locking the door again) and to the room with the animatronics. She kicked and screams trying to get free but to no avail. He kicks open the door and throws her to the floor "You like Chica huh?" He asked rhetorically he rips the head off of the bird and grabs Alice who tried to escape "Did I saw you can run!?" He grabs her hand and snaps the bone at the wrist her screams and cries blend into one a he lifts her and stuffs her into the suit.

The small girl screams as her skin and flesh are ripped and tore open as the metal shreds her apart. The evil man laughs as her screams heighten with each push he applied and shove he gave. He suddenly slams the suits head onto hers with a sickening crunch blood oozed out the beak and stains the bib. As if it had just devoured fresh kill. A short and soft groan emits from the new animatronic as Alice slowly dies an agonizing death just like Eren had experienced.

The doors slammed open, it was Purple Guy. He walked in twirling his knife "Well there is just one little pig left..." Ivan felt his body shaking and tears rolled down his face "Why are you doing this!?" He whimpers "Why? The Big Bad Wolf didn't have a reason in the book...I don't need a reason as to what I do."

"But...But I thought you were my friend!? You liked Freddy and Bonnie!"

"Ahahaha! Oh this is gold! You seriously believed I was your friend over some stupid bear and rabbit!? Man I hate to see the reason behind why you befriended those kids I killed."

Purple Guy pins Ivan against the wall waving his knife near his face "You see kid...just cause I played the nice guy doesn't mean I'm a _NICE GUY!"_

Purple Guy pulls his arm back and tries to bring it forward, yet he noticed another hand clamped to his own. The killer didn't have to look up to know who it was "What happened here, why are all these kids dead!?" The voice sounded frightened and panicky.

Ivan looked up "You're the Phone Guy that takes orders, I recognize your voice!" He said trembling tremendously.

Phone Guy smirks slightly his gray eyes flash concern for the boy, he knew he had to get him out of there! Phone Guy yanks Purple Guy back and pounced him punching him with all his might "Hey kid get out of here!" He shouted to Ivan, who in response only stood there frozen with fear!

Purple Guy kicked off Phone Guy and raised his knife cutting his face with the knife causing the other to yelp and curse slightly. Phone Guy struggled to his feet and body slammed Purple Guy into a wall delivering several blows to his chest.

Purple Guy kneed Phone Guy in the gut and kicked him in the stomach when he was bent and wheezing Purple Guy sent heavy punches to his enemys' chest causing him to vomit blood and with a swift kick to head Phone half spun around as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Ivan was shaking horribly now he mentally lectured himself for not running when he had the chance and saw that Purple Guy was fast approaching! He could feel his rough fingers grab his arm and toss him to the floor he stopped on Ivans' chest applying pressure making his screams grow louder. Satisfied with that he began to stab and hack at the boy, the child fought desperately but Purple Guy was stronger.

When he had finished Ivan was a bloodied mangled mess on the floor, who was still conscious some how! He didn't have the energy to speak but he didn't need to for a soft voice spoke out "I won't...let you...get...get away with this..." He turned to see Phone Guy stand. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a phone.

He frantically began to dial 911. Seeing this Purple Guy panics and he quickly scooped up Liu and Orion, racing down the hall to the room where Alice and Eren had died.

He threw Liu to the floor and picked up Orion cursing when he realized he had very little time to hide the evidence he shoved Orion into the brown bear suit and grabbed Liu stuffing him violently into the fox not caring about the holes.

"AAAAAGGHHHHH!"

Purple Guy cursed and punched the fox animatronic causing a screw to loosen in its jaw making it hang open. He trembled _"Did I just...did that boys corpse just scream!?"_

He shook his head assuming he was hallucinating from the panic of the cops finding him he had a serious bounty on his head, the kind of money to last you several life times.

Raced to the room where Ivan laid dead now. And he struggled with deciding to hide his body or leave it. He settled with a temporary hiding spot. He shoved Ivan into the Golden Freddy suit sitting the costume up in the corner with its head to the side and arms limp with one knee up and the other leg out.

With the bodies stashed he was ready to make his get-away, not realizing the mistake he had made by stuffing the children into the animatronics...and his biggest mistake being the Golden Freddy...


	7. Eren, Alice, Liu, Ivan, and Orion

It was getting late and had to get everyone back to the school so the parents or guardians could pick them up. He calls to them and motions for all the students to get ready to board the bus. He does a head count and notices that he is missing five students Ivan, Liu, Orion, Eren, and Alice.

He isn't sure but he somehow convinced himself they headed with their parents early and just forgot to tell him. " ...why is the police here?" one student askes innocently.

He turned to the door his eyes widen as a horrible sinking feeling fills his stomach "Everyone to the bus! Hurry get on!" He orders as he tangles his hand into his hair. The confused and scared children look around "Hey where are Ivan and his friends?" a small girl asks "You think something happen to them...is that why the police is here?" another asks as they exit the building and enter the bus.

Mr.S watches as the police swarm in guns loaded and ready to shoot if needed. Phone Guy walks up covered in bruises and blood, the police train their guns onto him and,he raises his hands "I'm not the guy you need to waste your bullets on, it's the guy who hurt those children you need to shoot."

The teacher felt his eyes widen at that sentence he swirled around and frantically grabbed the man who spoke "Hurt!? Someone hurt those kids!? Did you see what they looked like!?"

Phone Guy flinched at the contact "Uh...He was wearing all Purple, his clothes, his eyes, his hair, even his skin was purple." shook his head viciously "No you crackly voice idiot! The CHILDREN! DID YOU SEE WHAT THE CHILDREN LOOKED LIKE!?" He screamed his voice threatening to break.

Phone Guy cowers slightly at the tone "TELL ME!" shouts as he shakes the man. "The...The children...I only saw three of them. One of them had some reddish-brown hair and his eyes were gold_ 'Liu'_. There was one with blonde hair...I couldn't see his eye color _'Orion'. _The other...he had brown hair, and a squeaky voice oh, and he had blue eyes." _''Ivan'._

"Did you see any other children...they are my students." says his eyes watering.

Phone Guy shakes his head "I'm sorry...I don't know." The police lower their guns and store them. "You said that they were your students, right?" nods as he removes his glasses wiping his eyes.

"Okay...well we need to investigate the site, we will appreciate it if you can stay here to be sure that the missing children are your students."

"But what about my other students? I can't keep them here..."

"We have a deputy calling their parents...they should be arriving soon to collect the children."

Mr.S nods as he made his slow way to the stage area and sat down burying his head into his hands as he said a silent prayer that his students were okay.

A officer sat next to taking out a notebook and pen "Jallo...I'm Officer Ludvig...I need you too describe the missing students to me." Officer Ludwig said his ice blue eyes holding sympathy.

He sighed "Well...ha...where do I start? Well Ivan is a small boy about three feet and nine inches. He has blue eyes...like yours and brown hair. He was wearing a dark brown t-shirt with the name of the restaurant on it and blue shorts...when I last saw him he had a black top hat and black bow he had gotten from the Prize Center."

Officer Ludwig nods as he begins to write down what is being said. "Alice was a fairly tall girl she was four feet and zero inches...she had blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a pink skirt and a yellow blouse...when I last saw her she had a bin like the chicken up there..." He said pointing to Chica.

"Liu...was the shortest boy in the group he was three feet and zero inches...He had bordeaux hair and gold eyes. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt...He was wearing an eyepatch and pirate hook when I saw him, again another prize that was won."

Ludwig noticed that was now struggling to speak as he remembers all his students "I understand your sadness but you must not assume that they are dead...it iz very possible that the parents came und got them." The German officer said trying to reassure the distraught man. "I know...I know b-but I can't help but feel responsible...only...only if I was paying attention!" He shouted and slammed his fist onto the table knocking down the party hats that stood defenseless.

"You should carry on..."

"Right...sorry. Eren, he was the tallest out of the friends, he was four feet and seven inches, he had purple hair and red eyes...He always had a guitar on him. He was wearing a tuxedo shirt and green shorts when I last saw him. And the last one was Orion, he had blonde hair and black eyes...He is the same height as Ivan. He had a red Coca-Cola shirt and blue jean shorts...when I saw him last."

Ludwig nods and flips the page in his book "Can you tell me about their personalities? Vere they trusting or had a habit of follow strangers?"

The teacher shook his "No...no...well, Ivan was super friendly. He trust everyone and everything he met. We met a pizza delivery guy that he loved talking too...He even called the man his friend...because they both loved this place. I had a strange feeling about him though...The pizzaman that is. Alice was a bit of a lame duck...she would often space out or state dazed for the longest of times. I often had to call her name several times to 'wake' her...she loved sweets too, but she was always so full of happiness and energy."

He laughed lightly at the memory "Eren was a top student, he was a child prodigy when it came to music he could play any instrument but he loved the guitar...He was a soft spoken boy who wouldn't really say much if he wasn't comfortable. Liu however, he would never speak...He was always angry and hateful. I don't know if this is my place to say this...but I did notice that he always came to school with a black eye or some kind of bruise...I contacted the parents but they declined ever harming him." He pauses for a moment "Orion would always come to school every so often...his parents would always take him on trips and spend tons of money on him. I really don't know about him though."

Ludwig nods "Danke...er I mean thank you." The officer was about it to say something when another man walked up he had snow white hair and blazing red eyes "Oi Vest...you should come under like totally come check out vhat I found."

Ludwig closed his eyes gritting his teeth with a small grunt it was obvious the cop annoyed him "Gilbert...I don't have time to be checking out something stupid."

"Nien nien it'z part of the investigation..." The officer said waving his hands.

Were these officers German? didn't know why this question bothered him but Gilbert must've noticed him staring "Hmm? Something the matter? Or are you taking in my awesomeness!?" He shouted gleefully.

Ludwig turned to the other officer and tried lecturing him. But it was cut short by a scream of pure terror they spin around only to see one of the officers being lead out by another Ludwig ran up to smaller male "Yao vhat iz vrong?" He said his thick accent heavy with worry. Yao only closed his eyes shaking as tears ran down his face.

Ludwig looked at Alfred the youngest member on the force "Vhat happen?" Alfred shook "That room...it's like something out of a horror movie...so much blood..." Alfred said his expression that of pure mortification. Yao trembled heavily as felt his heart drop into his stomach is sinking fears sank even further at the mention of blood.

Ludwig shakes his head as he motions for his brother, Gilbert, to follow him he goes down the hall to where Yao and Alfred had came. They enter the room and both freeze where they stand.

Blood covered the walls, the floors, and the table. They noticed that their is bloody hand prints on the floors and walls to small to be an adults. A knife lays haphazardly on the floor near the table in a puddle of glistening blood "This iz still fresh...it couldn't have happen more than maybe un hour ago maybe less."

Gilbert looked at his brother with worry "Ja...but vhere are the bodies?" The Prussian officer asked as he looked around wearily. "I don't...I don't. But 'Ve should have Kiku take photos of this und 'Ve should get the caution tape up along vith the evidence plaques." Ludwig said placing his gun in the holster.

After the crime scene tape was but in place along with it being set up outside and around the building the parents of the students began to arrive.

Parents rushed to the bus and outside of the restaurant each screaming "Thank God you're safe!" when they saw that their child was okay.

But the students looked weary "Mama...do you think Ivan, Alice, Liu, Eren, and Orion are okay?" a small girl asked as she clung to her mothers legs. The woman only stroked her hair "I don't know...but let's pray for the best."

The sky was now dark and the bright whirling red, white, and blue lights excited the night air as tension grew around Fazbears.

The news crew were out now reporting.

_"Today, with what started as a innocent field trip to a popular Pizzeria, soon turned into a tragic accident when five second graders go missing. Ivan Straus, Alice Windcress, Eren Knight, Orion Ackerman, and Liu Aristotle. Each attended Winchester Elementary, each were good friends with one another, all will be missed. A witness who wishes to not be identified claims that a man who is entirely purple has done this. The man nicknamed 'The Purple Guy' was not on scene when the police arrived. Officials are now looking for him...if you know or seen the 'Purple Guy' or have any tips please contact the number on your screen."_

Several cars and a motorcycle pulls up near the parking lot, a tall blonde boy raced towards the building ducking under the tape "Oi you can't be in here!" Snaps an English policemen but the boy ignores him he heads to the doors "EREN! EREN!" His voice rings throughout the night causing several parents to look at him.

The boy runs up to Ludwig "Sir, did you see a boy about this tall he has purple hair and red eyes...he's my baby brother." His green eyes swimming with worry. Ludwig stares at him with heartache, the expression on the mans' face is enough to make the boy drop to his knees "I am sorry...ve are still searching, tell me did you're parents get him by any chance?"

A shake of the head "No...our parents are dead...they died in a car accident...I guess you can't call it an accident if one of them purposely drives into a tree now can you? Him and I are the only ones who survived the crash...the fright from the accident left Eren shy and passionate about music...I take care of him now."

"Und you are?"

"I'm Wyatt...Wyatt Knight."

Wyatt looked sadly at the restaurant "I hope he's okay...I don't...I don't want to be all alone..." Wyatt said throat tightens as tears fill his eyes.

"Move! Move! Outta my way!" A thick gruff voice booms as a large man shoves Wyatt aside. Following close behind him is a equally large woman whose legs seemed to be moving a blinding speed like a cartoon character.

"Please tell me my boy is alive! Please!" He said desperately as he scanned the group of children, realizing that he didn't see his own.

"And who are you?" Asked Alfred as he helped Wyatt to his feet "I'm Mitch Straus, this is my wife Kelly Straus. Our son is Ivan...do you know if he's okay? Many people are saying that we picked him up early now that's not true...I work the big rigs so I won't have time to pick him up and the wife is a cubicle worker. So we wouldn't have been able to get him." The father explains.

"You have my aporogies but we haven't seen your boy yet...prease give us more time." A small Japanese officer said his soft yet dark eyes flashed sympathy.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" a booming voice roars out as a tall man storms up he yanks the small officer up off the ground and shakes him violently "YOU BETTER HAVE INFORMATION ON MY BOY OR YOU'LL BE PUT UNDERGROUND!"

The smaller man shakes out of slight fear "Oi, you can't do that! Assault on a officer will land your backside in jail!" Snapped the English officer as he stormed at the man "Now release Kiku!" The man drops Kiku to the floor and the smaller man staggers to his feet his pride hurting. "Now stop acting like the bloody idiot that you are and tell us who you're looking for."

"Liu...Liu Aristotle."

The name hits Ludwig and he glares at the newcomer he remembers that mentioned that the boy would come to the class often hurt. He was about to dismiss the notion until he saw how violent the man was towards Kiku.

"Arthur!"

Arthur looks at the German officer and walks toward him "Ya?" He asks "That man...I vant a background check on him...und if necessary CPS...The teacher told me that Liu vould often come to class injured."

Arthur nods and heads to the cruiser to search the man, he learns that he man's name is Notre and that his background history shows he's been arrested once but only on false charges. He was basically clean.

Arthur walks up to Notre "You know chap believes that you're hurting your boy...is that true?"

Notre shakes his head "Of course not! Why would he think that!?

"Your kid goes to school with bruises according to the notes Officer Ludwig has..."

Notre looks at Ludwig who glares back "I..." He pauses for a moment "And how can we believe you if you just attacked an officer, your lucky your butt isn't in my cruiser right now!"

Back inside Francis, a French officer walks the halls and the rooms searching for anything that is remotely close to helpful in finding the children, but he couldn't find anything.

He walked around kicking in doors and checking in closets and rooms. But nothing! Though he DID find something odd the room with the animatronics parts...The boxes with the new animatronics were open he examined the brown bear, the purple rabbit, and the chicken but saw nothing odd he would've checked the fox but it looked terrifying.

Francis exits the building "Non...I found absolutely nothing...it iz like they 'ust up and disappeared, poof!" He said his voice sounded surprised.

The others sighed and the police dismissed everyone to go home, as everyone left Alice's and Orion's parents appeared on the scene hoping that what they heard on the news wasn't true. Wyatt spotted them as he headed to his bike and flagged them down "Is Alice okay!?" Alices' mother cried frantically "They don't know where they are...one of the officers said that it's like they just vanished. And I don't know if any of them are okay...it's only Orion, Liu, Alice, Ivan, and Eren who are missing the other kids are safe though..."

The parents of both children look heartbroken "Only thing to do now is pray..."

As the police wrapped the night up one of the officers offered to drive home he accepted the offer.

"I can't believe it...in all my years of teaching this never happened. It's like a bad dream...I just feel so much anger, sadness, and guilt! This moment...this day...I know it's going to haunt me forever." says hiding his face in his hands.

"Well...you know you're not to blame..." The soft spoken officer said, his light purple eyes flash sympathy "The one to blame is the man behind the slaughter..."

Slaughter!? Those were a horrible choice of words "What did you say!? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?" screams at the soft spokesman officer, he seemed unfazed though "Isn't obvious? There's blood everywhere and the students can't be found? If they were alive they would've come running when we shouted to them or Francis would've found them...and sadly deep down you know it's true..."

looked down sadly "This stuff hardly happens in Canada..." The officer said sadly.

They pulled up to 's house and he climbs out of the car "Thanks...uh..."

"I'm Matthew."

"Thanks Officer Matthew."

He watches the car drive away pondering over what had been said when a small childish voice rang out from behind "Daddy! Daddy's home!" turned around only to see his small son who is no older than his students. He picks up the boy hugs him close "Michael...oh my sweet baby!" He said to him hugging him tightly but at the same time gently. "I missed you Mike..."

Mike looked confused when he notices that his shirt was starting to feel damp "Daddy? Daddy why are you crying?"

His wife walked out onto the driveway leading them both inside. took Mike to his room tucking him into bed and saying goodnight. But despite that he couldn't help but stand in the doorway just staring at his son. Pondering the sanity of a mother or father once they found out that their child was now gone without a trace.

He heads to the living room and collapsed on the couch his eyes watering "Honey what's wrong?" His wife asks sitting next to him. "Have you heard? Five of my children are missing...The field trip today...it was to the pizzeria and well...now they are gone. I don't know what to do, there's blood and no evidence that they were even there!" He shouts "One of the officers claims that they are dead...if their dead then...then I could go to jail for not being responsible!"

His wife simply stares at him "I mean think about...think of the pain that their families are experiencing because of me...just imagine the sanity of the mothers."

He hung his head "It won't be long before I'll become a puppet in this case. My strings being pulled and I'll be forced to comply to this and that."

His wife pulls him into a hug "Don't think that way...please. You didn't do anything wrong...if anything did happen the man who did God knows what to the child is to blame."

The Teacher simply sighed. He can only hope that the Purple Guy is caught soon.

* * *

**For some unknown reason FF keeps deleting the Teachers name.**


	8. Its Been So Long

_"It has been five months since the disappearance of the five children who attended Winchester Elementary. Officials are still investigating the case."- Local News_

_"The alleged Purple Guy is still at large. Many suspect that Oxnard Schmidt, a formal teacher of Winchester Elementary is the Purple Guy. Since the incident Schmidt has retired, in his place a series of temporary teachers has been teaching the class."-WolfHound News_

_"Five long months...Five small children. Since the vanishing of Liu, Eren, Alice, Ivan, and Orion. The students of Winchester Elementary school had gathered outside the Fazbear Pizzeria. They placed candles, toys, and cards along the building."-WWN Network_

_"Police who are calling the case a kidnapping are now not so sure if this is the case."- Local Newspaper_

_"Ivan...Ivan was my best friend! We used to play together and we used to eat lunch together."- Marissa Welsh age 7._

_"I...I can't even handle the fact that...that I'm all alone now...I...I should've been there...I'm sorry...I can't...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Eren!"- Wyatt Knight, Erens' brother age 17_

_"Alice was really nice. She used to stare a lot and I thought it was funny." -Erik Smith age 7_

_"Orion hardly came to school...but when he did come he always had cool toys." -Smith Weller age 8_

_"Liu never talked but he always was always really fun to play with. He was super fast!" - Mike Telly age 8_

Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria shut down. Many assumed it was because what has happen as of late and all the lawsuits against the restaurant. Many also assumed it was because business had been awful ever since the accident and the owner of the restaurant had wanted the the police and crime investigators to have as much time and space as they needed.

Sadly that wasn't the case. True the owner did feel sympathy for they families for he also lost his children, twins, a boy and girl to the restaurant. But he still needed money, he'd rather keep the pizzeria up and going than finding a new form of work.

Taking advantage of the restaurant being closed he decided to remodel the restaurant and reopen hoping that the new look would make everyone forget the incident.

One day particular day late one chilly October evening the workers had been complaining about a foul smell in the restaurant no matter how many times they cleaned the building they couldn't figure out the source of the smell!

"Did you go in the back of building? Did you clean the back rooms?" The restaurant owner said with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed "No...but whenever we get near that hall we feel dread and it just feels wrong to go back there...and none of us can stand to be back for no longer than a minute."

The man rolled his eyes "I don't care I don't want this smell scaring away my customers! Now go clean back there!"

The workers nod reluctantly and they headed to the back of the restaurant with the cleaning supplies in hand.

One of the workers opened the door that had the yellow tape over it and rush of foul air hit them! Causing them to turn and cough, gagging on the stench. The dried blood and moldy cake a horrible reminder of that night.

The young workers shook at the sight they noticed the golden bear suit that sat limp in the corner had flies hovering around it "You know what would be sick?" one of the workers asked.

"You better not say anything about the children being in that suit!" He growled at the other "Then I won't..." The other huffed.

"Why does that suit have flies?" one of the workers asked as he stepped forward and peered into the suit causing the flies to scatter. The second the boy peered into the suit he reeled back "Oh my...I'm gonna be sick..." He cried and covered his mouth as he fled the room.

The one who was trying joke stiffened as he walked toward the suit and peeks inside and his eyes widen "It's one of the children...in the suit." He stumbles back hand shaking.

"CALL THE POLICE!"

"Yes sir!"

The police arrived rather quickly along with the ambulance. They enter the building and head in the direction of where the body was found. Alfred shudders at the rotting smell of the body but he keeps a calm face, he slowly steps toward the a suit and lifts the head of the bear off. A puff of the smell of death hits him in the face causing him to cough and stagger backwards. He recovers quickly and peers inside, sure enough their laid a small boy the crumpled squashed position he was in was similar to the bears.

Alfred shook "Arthur..." his voice came out a small squeak "Arthur! It's one of the kids..."

Family and friends of the victims had gathered outside hoping that the children will be found hoping that they were being held hostage all this time!

Backside Ivan, a Russian Officer, knelt down and gently picked up the limp broken body of a small brown haired boy wearing a Freddy Fazbear shirt. "Da, it iz the boy..." The officer carefully sets the boy in a body bag which is followed by Alfred picking up the body placed it on a gurney where Eduard, Raivis, and Toris escorted the body out.

When the Baltic siblings reached the exit Raivis started shaking horribly "I...I don't want to go out there...imagine all the sad faces and cries we are bound to hear." The young boy said shaking.

Eduard pushed up his glasses "I know...but it's what we have to face...since we signed on for this..."

Toris nods "He's right...and look on the bright side...we are giving them back to their parents." Raivis shook his head "Wouldn't it be brighter if they were alive?"

Toris and Eduard sighed as they pushed the bed along, outside they are blinded by flashing cameras and are assaulted by shouts of despair and sobs.

Reporters shove microphones and cameras in their face as the struggle to get the gurney into the ambulance "Which child is it!? Was it Alice? Where was the body!?"

Toris shakes his head as he races back inside followed by Eduard.

Yao, Alfred, and Arthur are walking together checking the area when Alfred notices another room with a door that says "Animatronics, Employees Only" a sick feeling fills him "Hey guys...this is just a thought but what if the dude stuck the other kids in other animatronics?"

Yao flinched at the thought his caramel eyes flashed to Arthur with worry "Its worth a shot..." Arthur said his thick eyebrows knitting together. Arthur tries the door "It's locked..."

"No duh, it says Employees only, aru!" Snapped Yao crossing his arms. "Alfred be a lad and open this door." Arthur said trying to ignore Yao and his comment.

Alfred, being the strongest and biggest out of the group slams against the door causing it to crash to the floor Arthur reeled in fury "You bloody idiot! I didn't tell you to break the door down!"

Alfred ignores him and he screws his face up in disgust when the smell is hundreds of times stronger in this room. They see more blood and animatronics. Some are in pieces and only four are fully built and are standing.

Alfred walks to the bear and the smell of death permeates from inside he yanks the head off and stands on his toes peering inside. The sight makes him want to vomit, this is nothing like the movies or stories.

"We have another...another body..."

Arthur looks horrified "Alfred, Yao...come here for a tic..." The other men come towards him "Look right there in this chickens' mouth. Do you see that...?"

Inside they noticed what looked like teeth, human teeth showing from the back of the things 'throat'. "Help me get the head off!" Arthur said his tone urgent. The others assisted and a sticky peeling sound was heard upon removal.

Blood coated the inside along with bone, flesh, and brain "The poor lass had her head smashed! But what terrifies me is how her teeth are still in the head of the robot..." Arthur said setting the head down as he pulls out the mangled girls body.

They also placed her body in a body bag and had her wheeled out to an ambulance. Alfred walked over to the rabbit and took its head off only to reveal with the same sight, only this time the boys body looked like it had been shredded and chewed by the metal skeleton inside.

The sight of the boys became to much for Yao and he quickly ran around the corner trying to reach a toilet but only succeed in getting sick in the hall. Alfred tried to ignore his friend puking so he quickly assisted Arthur in bagging the small boy.

Alfred sighed as he approached the Fox he notices that the creatures jaw is broken and it just hangs open. In the holes in its chest the young officer noticed another body!

The head comes off of the fox and Alfred pulls out the small boy and doesn't say anything as he bags him too. Toris and his brothers wheels out the last of the bodies.

"That's it...all five were found." Alfred said feeling low. Arthur nods as he watched the families sob and hug onto one another as the ambulances drive away without their sirens. News reporters begin to pack their things as night slowly descends upon them.

Alfred curses catching Arthur's attention "This isn't right! The Purple Guy should be in prison or dead! We're the heroes Artie...and we can't even keep a group of kids alive!" Alfred shook his head as he glanced back at the restaurant "To think that that man who is responsible...is walking free today!"

Several days later Eren, Ivan, Liu, Alice, and Orion were laid to rest.

Their family, friends, and Mr. Schmidt attended the funerals. Each child was buried side by side. Wyatt watched sorrowful as his last surviving family member was laid to rest and when given the chance to speak out about his brother he said "Eren was a great kid. He may not have looked it but he loved causing trouble. Eren aspired to be a musician, he loved anything that had a guitar playing in the background. He loved making new friends and teaching them what he knew. I know Eren fought desperately to live as did his friends! And to this...Purple Guy, I want you to know that you took the world from me...from everyone here today. And I hope you don't get a moment's rest...go ahead walk around like you did nothing...but each time the sky darkens, each time the hour is late I hope you suffer the thought of these children...pretend that the Freddy song plays in your head and when that little jingle ends...game over!"

Lius' family gathers at the stand the mother and father delivering their own speech but what surprised everyone was the older siblings speech which they said together. "Liu was our baby brother, the day, he was born was the best day of our lives." The brother takes over "I remember teaching him how to play soccer or to run...just little things I wished we would do together...but I wish that I would've kept it up. Instead I remember always seeing him cry. I would bully him for no reason." The sister took over "I wish I would've treasured him more...spent more time with him than I did my boyfriend...He would always ask to play games with him...I would always decline...I wish I hadn't. Liu we're so sorry and we know you're watching us from above..."

The parents of Ivan gathered next the mother was to distraught to speak so the father took over. "First off I just want to start by saying everyone here has my condolences. And second...I want the children to forgive us...we all failed them...and we know that Mr. Schmidt isn't to blame...despite what the TV or radio says we should be thanking him...I know that he must've fought that man."

Hearing that tore at Mr. Schmidt he knows that he didn't deserve this special announcement because he didn't even know that they were endangered. He trusted someone, the restaurant...to make sure that those kids were safe and alive...look at what his trust got him.

"Ivan was a happy go lucky kid. He loved whatever he came in contact with and he trusted everyone...like a kid should. But look at what his child like innocence got him...put in a casket cause some creep loves torturing young ones! Now I know Ivan wouldn't want to wish death on anyone...so I won't say I wish his was dead. Because I know the Lord above will send karma down and strike their killer...I hope he suffers the same horrific death they suffered!"

As Mr. And Mrs, Straus left the stand the mother let her hand linger on Ivans' coffin "I'm sorry my sweet baby...I wish I've been there...been there to protect you..."

The last to speak was Orions' family "You know...my must the good die young? The fact that there are wicked men in this world and the fact that evil is allowed to roam to roam this earth just means we need more good in this world...we can't just stand by and let evil slaughter the innocent but I know one thing...his, he the man behind the killings of our babies his time is end is next!"

A week passed since the bodies were found and the funeral. The workers who were in the restaurant adding the finishing touches to the new restaurant would often complain about certain spots of the restaurant suddenly becoming cold.

They also claimed that they would hear screams and crying when in the private party room and when in the game zone they'd hear laughter. They even claimed they felt someone tug on their clothes. One encounter left the workers to scared to work to at night.

They said that they were in the security room they were syncing the tablet with the cameras As they were testing the cameras they saw in one of the cameras a small boy he was staring up glaring into the camera. The man lowered the camera and noticed that same boy in the doorway! He was so scared that he slammed the doors shut!

But he heard the soft agonizing moan of a child outside the door.

The owner agreed that they would allow them to work in the daytime.

It was late at night when the first few signs of "life" made itself know.

Orion walked through the hall his small feet not making a sound on the tiled floors. "They're not here..." He said sounding surprised.

"Do you think it worked?"

It was Eren his wispy now fitting him. He was poking his head out through the wall, Orion nods "Yeah...I think so."

"Good...no one should be here...this place isn't safe!"

Alice appeared suddenly causing the boys to turn to her "The Marionette wants us..." she said still with her dazed tone "He said...that he wants to give us a gift before they send him away..."

In the room with the Marionette the children gathered, they listened to the soft sweet melody which relaxed them. When abruptly the music switches to 'Pop goes the Weasel' it's pace quickened and the Marionette springs out.

_"My children...you've suffered so much...I wish I could've done something to help you that night..." _The Marionette sighs softly and looks away for a moment _"But I can do one last thing for you...and I know that you all will agree...you must protect the children we can't allow Purple Guy to harm anymore children...and in your current state you done well...but you would be useless to dealing attacks. So this is my gift to you..." _

The Marionette leads them to the animatronic room Eren, and Alice visibly shudder at the sight _"I do apologize for the memory...but this is where your new bodies are. Eren...your new body is Bonnie...it fits you for you like to play music...May you use your music to entice others and keep them in the party and stage room." _

Eren nods accepting the new body. He steps forward and enters Bonnie.

_"Alice...your personality is bright and uplifting, you know how to have fun...for that you will get the body of Chica...you as Chica will be able to keep the children entertained and happy. This will discourage them from following any imposters...May you use this personality to protect the children."_

Alice nods and goes into the chicken animatronics.

_"Liu...you're fast and a loner...sadly I sense that the only animatronic that will fit you is Foxy. I feel that the animatronic will always be alone...but don't let this discourage you. You must use your speed to get others to safety...or to alert others that there is danger. But be warned I since great anger in you and you must not do ANYTHING to render those around who trust you to be afraid of you."_

Liu was confused but he agreed none the less as he goes into the fox.

The Marionette turns to Orion and Ivan and stares at them. _"You two were hard to pick for but I know that the decision I have made will be the right one...Orion you're going to be Freddy...I know little to nothing about you but I sense that you will be able to make the right choice...when the time comes you will be needed to make a choice on who lives or dies...and I know your going to do well with the choices."_

Orion nods and thanks the Marionette before he enters the bear animatronic.

Ivan looked up at the puppet and says "What about me? There aren't any other animatronics..."

The Marionette nods _"There is one other one just for you...but it's not an animatronic...it's an suit." _

He leads the boy to the room where he perished and points to the yellow version of Freddy _"You will be this one...that man is a terrible man. He used this suit to kill you and your friends" _Ivan glared his eyes hardened and his first clenched at the memory of himself leading his friends to their deaths _"he didn't care about your lives. He only wanted to go through with his sick game...He LIED to you. He pretended to be your friend just so he could kill you. That isn't fair...you must feel angry...you want revenge...become the new guardian of the restaurant. Chase away those who seem to do harm to this place! If you see that Purple Guy make him suffer like you and your friends did! Make him remember who you are! Make him regret killing you."_

Ivan glares as he flies into the bear suit.

The room goes cold as a puff of visible air emits from the bears mouth.

**"ITS ME!"**


	9. Protect the Phone Guy

**"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life."**

The new restaurant has been open for quite some time now, many people visit almost everyday and the children, or should I say animatronics enjoy the lively atmosphere.

They sing and dance interacting with the crowd. The owner loves the life like personalities of each animatronic, each with their own personality and unique voice. He loved that they sound much more friendly than the old models.

What he found even more unique was the fact that they could walk around freely! He didn't remember requesting that feature for them but he didn't complain he had something no other pizzeria had.

He enjoyed watching the animatronics interact with the kids.

"Hey boys and girls, are you all having a good time?"

The children all cheered.

This pleased Freddy as he closed his eyes laughing "That's wonderful! Hey how about we sing one last song before you all go home?"

The kids cheered, Freddy started to sing but the lights in the building went out, only the glow of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnies' eyes remained.

"Dude what's going on? Whose that twerp that did that?" It was Bonnie who spoke the soft noise of gears turning and the movement of eyes going left to right showed that Bonnie was looking around.

"Argagagaga! You land loving yellow-bellies are in for it now!"

Spotlights swirled over head and washed over the stage suddenly Foxy leaps out of nowhere in front of the audience his metal and hook hand raised as his eyes narrowed.

"Ahahaha it's Foxy!"

The children scream out "Oh no! It's Foxy!"

Foxy roars with laughter as he steps forward "I'm gonna get ya!" He snarls and runs toward the kids sending them running in all directions "Once I have you in me ship none of you can escape!" The lights turn on and Freddy was approaching "Quick everyone go to the stage!"

The children all ran to the stage and climbed on top.

"Quick you guys to stop Foxy you must say "No Foxy! Bad Foxy!" Chica said with her hand out in front of her.

Foxy charged again this time at the stage! As Chica instructed the children all chanted "No Foxy! Bad Foxy!"

After the third shout the fox slowed and stomped his foot "Garrr...you land lovers may have foiled me plans this time but I will get the Freddy treasure!"

With that the infamous Freddy jingle plays and everyone leaves the restaurant to return another day.

The shift was an easy one. It was handled by Phone Guy for the restaurant has yet to find a nigh-watchmen. But he didn't mind because he didn't feel alone here at night, no it was because be had the robots.

He knew that they were the children and that they wouldn't hurt him. Freddy sighed tired from the days antics "Today was really hectic...The children aren't usually like that." Freddy said rubbing the back of his head.

Chica nods as she sits next Freddy on the stage and sighs "I think it's because they were much younger than we were." She said setting her cupcake down next to her.

Bonnie laughed taking up his guitar and strumming it casually "Ah...I remember those days...being alive...you know people take that for granted...you know that saying 'you don't know what you got till its gone' that is perfect for life."

Freddy and Chica nods in agreement.

"Man look at you guys, sounding like old people...you guys changed so much."

It was Phone Guy, he had entered the restaurant causing the animatronics to run up to him happily "Phone Guy! It's great to see you here!" Bonnie called out.

Phone Guy laughed as he entered further into the building. "It's good to see you guys again too. Man, this place really changed you all didn't it? You guys were using cute baby talk and would mispronounce words...and now you're using speech like adults."

Bonnie only rolled his eyes "What would you expect when we've been stuck here for years?" He said tilting his head to the side his long ears bending some.

Phone Guy nods "Thats true..." He gave a sympathetic look to the possessed animatronics "I'm sorry..." He said suddenly "About what?" Chica said confused as to why this man was apologizing.

"I should've gotten to you guys sooner...if I wasn't stuck with a phone order I could've been to save you..."

Freddys' mouth open and the eyes widen as if surprised "No, you shouldn't blame yourself...you know with you just showing up and fighting Purple Guy is enough for us to know that someone cared." The bear said with a small nod.

Foxy growled at the name, his interest quickly fading "If you land lovers need me I'll be in me cove..."

The others watch as the Fox storms away his metal feet clicked noisily against the titled floor.

Phone Guy shook his head it was still hard for him to believe that these animatronics were once human children with voices of their own. Who are now forced to communicate through the voice box of the animatronics.

He liked Freddy's voice it sounded welcoming and kind, how animatronics should be. Chicas voice reminded him of a peppy upbeat tomboy which would often leave his ears ringing but he didn't mind. Bonnies voice was fun to listen to in his opinion. The slightly slow but passionate tone fitted nice when he would since.

And then there was the rough and gruff voice of Foxy. Phone Guy wondered the pirates voice box was rushed or damaged because unlike the other animatronics whose voices came out clear, Foxy had a static overlay to his voice. Like one of those old drive through speakers.

Not wanting to think on it any longer Phone Guy bid the robots fair well and he began his night shift. He would often go into the newly built security room, this time it had doors, since Jeremy complained that despite him wanting to succeed at his job he found it stupid that he didnt have the necessary protection from the bots that were trying to kill him.

The owner agreed that the new security room would have doors so that future workers would feel safer.

Phone Guy sat in the chair and began his recordings for future workers "Hello, Hello? If you're hearing this...then chances are you made a very poor career choice."

He only said that given the horrible history of the place "I just wanted to record this message for you to help you settle in." he continues to talk into the recorder he explained to whomever would be next to run the nightshift that he used to work here and that they had nothing to fear. He wasn't lying the animatronics were kind. He read the welcoming sheet that talked about the pizzeria and the policies.

"But I must warn you, the characters do tend to wander around a bit."

He decided to save the message so far. And he was glad he did because there was a sudden knocking on the wall behind him. Thinking it was an animatronic he turned only for his eyes to widen in horror at the sight before him.

It was the Purple Guy! He loomed over Phone Guy a gun aimed at him, he had a crazed look in his red eyes "Did you seriously think I was going to let you live after that little stunt you pulled!?"

He pressed the gun against the temple of Phone Guys' head and he slightly pulled back on the trigger causing the other whimper and closes his eyes.

Yet no pain came to him, instead he heard grunting from behind him. He chances his luck and steals a glance from behind him, he could see Bonnie holding onto the other man his massive paw gripping tightly onto the arm with the gun.

Purple Guy glared at the massive rabbit and Bonnie glared back a low snarl escaping the animatronic "Don't even think about about it...you ruined our lives we won't allow you to take the life of this man!"

The massive rabbit glared and gripped Purple Guy's wrist tighter.

The man managed to free his arm, he swore that he'd get the Phone Guy and that he will kill him no matter what.

* * *

**_Sorry for the super short chapter...I went brain dead with this one._**


	10. The Bite of '87

Many years had past since the incident with Purple Guy and Phone Guy, the animatronics were now more protective of the man than ever. He was the closest thing to a parent that they had and seeing him assaulted by the very man who killed them infuriated them.

Phone Guy noticed that the children were starting to change. Orion or Freddy, was much less active at night and he often would play the jingle to the restaurant around the end of five o clock or when the power went out randomly in the security room. Eren or Bonnie would be the most active at night he noticed that he would wandered about a lot more than usual. He often would hang around the window and door too.

Alice or Chica would occasionally stare into the cameras in a dazed broken manner similar to how her human form perished. This would spook Phone Guy but only because he was worried about her well being. And then there was Liu or Foxy, the animatronic radiated pure anger. Phone Guy was at a loss as to why the boy er...animatronic was so angry. He often tried talking to him but Foxy only growled and hid in his cove.

Another 'animatronic' that worried Phone Guy was Ivan or the other Freddy. The others hardly ever saw him...scratch that they never saw him! It was like he didn't exist, they occasionally heard him but that was it.

Phone Guy hoped that the boy was okay...

One chilling Halloween night the Pizzeria had decided to stay open later due to the holiday and the fact that they were hosting a haunted house also and giving out spooky treats such as Spooky bear pizza, Davey Jones brownies, and witches brew soda.

Everyone was having a blast and the children all sat at the party room and watched the animatronics sing and dance as they were singing spooky (kid friendly) songs.

So knowing that Fazbears was holding a Halloween Party a young signal mother in her early twenties decided to take her young daughter to the restaurant after all she loved the restaurant.

"Sweetie, hurry into the car I'm taking you somewhere fun for Halloween." The mother said as she grabbed her tablet and stashed it into her purse.

Her small daughter looked excited as she happily gets to her feet "Can I wear my costume!?" She said pointing to her ballerina costume with big frilly pink tutu. Her mother nods and leads her out to the car taking the keys along the way.

The drive wasn't long and it was full of show tunes that the little girl was singing. When they pulled into the parking lot their found it hard to find a parking space due to it being packed.

The mother curses under her breath so she doesn't have to deal with another round of 'Mommy what's _?'

The mother finds an open space after prowling the lot for a few minutes like a hungry wolf. The small family parks and exits the car "Now I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes mommy!"

They enter the building and the little girl receives a stamp on the hand that can only be seen with a special type of light, needless to say the restaurant upped its protection for the children ever since _that day._

The mother told her child where she could find her if she needed her, telling her to look for her in the Party Room next to the stage at the table closest to Pirates Cove.

The little girl agreed and ran to play in the Game Zone with the other kids who was attending Halloween at Freddys.

Well eventually Freddy and the gang emerged from behind the curtain this time they planned on playing with the audience in a spooktacular fun game just for Halloween. Having heard about such a fun game the little girl ran to join her mother and the other kids.

"Hey all you boys and girls wanna play a fun game?" Freddy asked the audience.

The kids cheered in delight making the bear smile "Well, I know a great friend who has a special game just for tonight since its Halloween!" Freddy said with a smile as he glanced at the purple curtain covered in stars.

"Foxy knows a super fun but scary story about a pirate, there's a fun game too it's called Davey Jones!"

Freddy dropped his voice to a whisper to add to the spooky mood, this got the children super excited "Now who's ready to play?"

The children all jumped about shouting and hooting happily, Freddy laughed "Okay well you guys have to help me call him out, Foxy!"

In the cove Foxy sat fuming tonight brought back many horrid memories for him...

_"Hey big sister, do you want to go trick or treating with me?" Liu asked he was all dressed up in his Halloween costume and was ready to go. But Ellie simply ignored him as she was talking on the phone._

_The small boy glared a bit and tugged on her skirt "Ellie please take me trick or treating! Please!" But his sister shoved him as she cover the mouth piece of the phone "Can't you see that I'm busy!? And aren't you to old for Halloween?" _

_Liu pouted and looked at the ground, he was only five so no he wasn't too old for Halloween. He sighed and head for his brothers room "Big brother? Will you go trick or treating with me?" To his delight his brother actually took him, needless to say it was only because he wanted his candy._

_Once Liu had enough he was ready to go home "Okay Big brother we can go home now, thanks for taking me!" Liu said with a happy smile, his brother nods and looks at the sack of candies "Hey Liu...is that bag heavy I can carry it for you." _

_Liu trusting his brother hands him the bag, but the second his brother had the bag he fled and left Liu alone on the streets. Alone and scared Liu began to cry, all he wanted was to spend today with his siblings but that didn't happen._

_Luckily Liu met a man with strange colored eyes that didn't match and he lead him home. Lius' brother had gotten a tongue lashing from his mother and this was only one of the many things that made Liu angry and solidarity._

"Come on kids once more! FOXY!" Freddy called to the pirate.

Foxy growled as he dug his metal fingers into the metal and wooden legs on his body _"I'm not like them...I never was...Orion, Ivan, Eren, even Alice! They all were so happy...so bloody happy that they were too stupid to realize that I was hurt!"_

_**ALONE.**_

_"I was always alone..."_

_**ALONE**__._

_"Even at home...amongst family..."_

_**HATED...**_

_"That's it...I was hated..."_

_**HATED!**_

"Come on kids one more time but louder so he can hear you! FO-XY!" Freddy called slightly louder this time.

The children called out too, this time the curtains swung on to the cove revealing the pirate standing there proudly!

"Yargh, me maties! And welcome welcome welcome to the Pirates Cove! I see old land lovin' Freddy has told ye polliwogs about a game I know, is that true? Now don't be lyin' them seas know when ye be lyin'." The Fox said, his voice box had been damaged by a child sometime earlier that year causing it to often get stuck on one or more words.

The children all cheer out that Freddy told them about the game.

Foxy gave a fake laugh "Well, how bout we play the game? First I see that ye all ye all ye all be carryin' around the sody pop and pizza in ye paws like fine young folk...but to get ready for me game we have to sing one song!"

The children all roared with delight as the pirate began to sing.

"OH, what do ye do with a drunken sailor? What do ye do with a drunken sailor?"

The little girl who arrived with her mother grew bored of the song, in fact she didn't like it. She honestly didn't like Foxy. She thought he was the ugliest and stupidest animatronic in the restaurant!

Growing bored she decided to poke and prod at the animatronics. Sadly Bonnie and Chica were in the Game Zone playing with slightly older kids which left Freddy and Foxy.

She decided to mess with the bear for a little bit. She climbed the stage and touched his soft fur and he knelt smiling at her allowing her to squeeze his nose causing a horn like noise equal to that of a clown nose noise.

She smiled and climbed off the stage and headed for Foxy.

"Oh what do ye do with a drunken sailor? What do ye do with a drunken sailor?"

She called to her mom as she climbed onto the stage "Mommy mommy look at the Fox!" The mom really didn't care "That's nice..." was all she said as she continued to mess with her electronic device.

"You throw 'em out to sea!"

She smirked and touched his leg "Look at its leg what's wrong with it?"

Foxy continued to sing but Liu couldn't help but shake out of anger.

_"Man what's wrong with you...why can't you be a normal brother!?" Ellie snaps._

"Oh what do ye do with a drunken sailor? What do ye do with a drunken sailor?"

The little girl stood and grins "Look mommy it had holes in its body!"

Phone Guy emerges noticing that a child is on the stage, usually there isn't a rule about kids being on stage with the animatronics but Foxy was different story.

Aside from the obvious fact he was much meaner his teeth were different from the others. The other animatronics had round teeth, Foxy on the other hand had sharp pointed teeth.

And Phone Guy knew Foxy hated being made fun of and was very unpredictable. He stepped forward to the child "Little girl it's not safe to be that close to Foxy..."

_'Espically if you're calling him names.' _Phone Guy added in his thoughts.

The little girl narrows her eyes "You're not my mom so you can't tell me what to do!"

Phone Guy sighed and he turned to the mother "You should stop her..."

But the mother simply waved him off "If she wants to play with the Fox then she can play with the Fox!"

Phone Guy only shrugged and turned away.

"Oh put him in the longboat till he's sober! Put him in the in the in the longboat till he's sober!"

Foxy glared at the girl who was staring him as if he had grown another head and five arms. He growls softly but the girl didn't notice.

He tried to focus on the song he was singing until she said something that pushed him over the line.

"He's so stupid looking!"

_"Geez you're so stupid Liu, what makes you think I want you around...why would anyone want you around all you do is mess up!" He brother shoved him back furiously as he clutched his broken model car that Liu had accidentally broken when he bumped against the model._

_Liu had been called stupid all day that day._

Foxy slowed in his singing making him sound like he had broken down his teeth shined brightly in the light as Liu retook control of the animatronic. His fury and years of bullying and isolation all came rushing back to washing over him like a tidal wave! Bliinding him as he stood up straight at this point everything seemed to have moved in slow motion. Foxy bends back some, his head tilts upward and with the speed of a viper he opened his mouth wide, snaps his head down as he chomped down onto the face of the girl who was mocking him, his teeth razor sharp teeth easily breaking through her flesh and bone as if it was an apple he had bit into instead of a human.

With the jaws equal in strength to that of a pitbull, Foxy held fast before twisting to the left ripping the front of the child's face from her body. The girls eyes widen as blood poured from the wound as her body hit the stage in a thud as a audible growl emitted from his voice box "You just walked the plank you yellow-bellied runt!" The pirate snarled not letting go the chunk of human in his mouth.

The parents and children stared horrified for a few minutes as Bonnie and Chica approached their eyes wide and Freddy watched horrified as the stunned humans suddenly burst into a fit of screams of terror.

Panic filled the restaurant as the people began to flee and rush about, someone called an ambulance which came roaring into the parking lot filling the restaurant with red and blue lights.

Phone Guy stood horrified as blood dripped from the Fox's mouth. Foxy spat out the flesh and returned to his cove glaring out from behind the curtains.

The paramedics took the girl onto the gurney after checking her vitals, the mother and ambulance rushed to the hospital.

The restaurant immediately closed leaving the animatronics alone in the dark...

After what seemed like hours the curtains are torn open to the cove and Foxy is shown huddled on the floor legs up to his chest.

"What is wrong with you, Liu!?" It was Orion or Freddy.

The bear glared his massive paw like hands holding the curtains back. The pirate glared back a snarl leaving its body. Orion made a irritated noise and he lunged at the other he grabbed the pirate and threw him out of the cove.

Liu leaps to his feet and he made a move to cut down the bear with his hook which was made of real metal and it was sharp. Orion dodges and punched Liu in the snout, the pirate took off running his speed even faster, he whips around the bear and takes him to the floor punching at him. Orion grabs him and throws him to the ground he lifts his foot in an attempt to step on Liu!

SCREEEECH!

A loud childlike scream mix with a robotic twang to to it causing the children to look at who or what made the terrifying noise.

Eren stood there he looked furious the massive rabbit crossed his arms. And he grabbed both of his friends and separated them "Seriously you two!?" He snarled.

The bear and fox looked at one another before the room went cold and both spirits of the boys exited the robots and attacked one another, Liu out of anger, and Orion out of want to understand why Liu bit the girl.

But the more they fought the weaker Liu grew. Orion hit him sending him to the ground. Liu giving up went back into Foxy, the foxs' face contoured into that of pain and he looks sadly at the ground.

"Liu why did you bite that girl?" Asked Chica fear entering her voice. Despite lacking the ability to cry Liu wipes at his eyes and his voice is broken "I was just so angry...she was saying the things my siblings would tell me and I couldn't take it anymore...I couldn't hold it back and I was so weak back then...that I couldn't fight back. But now...now I'm stronger and invincible...I saw her as nothing more than a pest a bug that I could easily kill...and my anger told me to do it...and I did."

The others looked at him out of fear.

Alice stepped forward shaking her head "Liu we can't remember that we promised the Marionette that we'd protect people..."

The pirate growls "Yeah I know..."

"We must never hurt humans again...let's all promise each other that!"

The boys looked at one another before nodding "We promise."


	11. The Death of Phone Guy

**_WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE_**

* * *

Ever since the bite, Foxy had been put out of order leaving to be alone during the long hours of the day. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were allowed to be on stage but only on stage and the stage had a new rule and that was "Don't get on the stage."

The animatronics would sing and dance but they found it hard to not call out to their friend. They had always done a routine; sing, dance, play with the children, and call on Foxy. Now that he was "broken" or "Out of Order" they didn't know what to do for his part so the restaurant would often reside to showing popular cartoons at that point.

Ever since the bite the restaurant seemed creepier, unnatural...some even called it evil! The people who would attend would claim to have seen Foxy peeking behind the curtain glaring at them.

Still despite this all people continued to attend the restaurant.

What else could go wrong?

Several nights after the historical bite Phone Guy sat in his security room adding to his recordings this time talking about the bite and how he doesn't blame the animatronics for wandering.

He heard the deep heavy footfall of an animatronic and he only shook his head smirking. He continued to talk into the recorder for a bit longer until his throat ran dry. He paused the recording and coughed dryly catching the attention of Foxy who was sitting in the room with him.

"Phone Guy?" the animatronic asked curiously, the other clears his throat shaking his head "I'm okay." He said petting the soft head of the fox "I'm gonna go get some water...I'll be right back."

Phone Guy exited the room and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He took a cup from the paper cup rack and filled it with water from the fountain and drank down the cold water.

He lowered the cup and noticed how quiet it was which was unnatural for the animatronics and night overall. Usually there would be cars roaring down the road or the animatronics would-be rough housing.

But tonight it was unnaturally quiet, yet strangely he felt at peace and not afraid as most would feel.

He poured himself another drink and headed back to the security room.

When he entered the room he noticed that Foxy was gone _"He must've went back to the cove." _ Phone Guy assumed as he sat down and sipped at the drink checking the cameras but to his surprise all the screens...they all were all black!

The names of the rooms were there but they showed nothing "I should add that the screens will black out to the recording..." He picked up the recorder and at that moment blinding pain shot through his skull as he cried out and collapsed to a heap on the floor!

When Phone Guy woke up he was strapped to a chair, his vision slowly came into focus as a groan escaped his lips. He looked around tiredly at his surroundings to his surprise he didn't know where he was! Sure he knew he was still in the pizzeria due to the boxes with drawings of Freddy.

He groans again shaking his head, from behind he hears laughter the same deep dark laughter that he has heard many times before.

"Purple Guy!?" He snaps his eyes narrowing as he watches the purple man stride from behind him and into his line of sight. The Purple Guy is wearing a twisted smile, he looks different now, his eyes seem to be glowing with pure evil. He laughs and bends forward tilting his head to the left "I see that you're awake...finally!" He said with a snarl and he jerks his head to left in an angry manner as he straightened up "I was afraid I would have had to play with you as you slept..."

Phone Guy looked groggy as he registered Purple Guy walk to his left and pulled off a blanket that cloaked a trolley with various operating tools on it.

He tried moving his hands but he could feel them and his jaw hurt. "What did you do to me? Why does my jaw hurt and why can't I feel my hands?"

Purple Guy smirked before it stretched into a smile like that of the Cheshire Cat. He giggled "Oh...let's just say I got bored...I took out some of your teeth and I cut off your hands."

As if to prove his statement he plucks up a fairly large hand and makes it waves to the other "Hello Phone-y, it's-a me your bloody hand!" He growls and throws the hand across the room.

Phone Guy was breathless he looked at the bloody stumps of what once was his hands which oozed blood.

"You know...you really really REALLY tick me off! I hate everything about you, your face, your voice, your freaking existence! And each time you would call me with that annoying squawking voice of yours 'Hallo! HALLO!' So...irritating!"

Purple Guy stressed the the word 'irritating' with a howl like grunt and shake of his hand.

"I'm gonna make sure you're never found, I'm gonna cut you up into tiny pieces and serve you as a speciality pizza!"

Phone Guy trembled his eyes widening at the words "You...you won't get away with this!"

"Really? Who's gonna stop me? Do you see where we are?" He motions around with his massive scissors "No one knows about this basement...only the owner knows about this place..."

Phone Guy looked at the boxes, Purple Guy smirked "Those boxes mean nothing...I was the one who put them here when I was hired...that's why I know about this place." Purple Guy laughed.

He shot his hand out to Phone Guys' throat and squeezed his other hand waved the scissors near the Phone Guys face before they plunged into his stomach.

Phone Guy screams in agony as Purple Guy thrusts the scissors deeper into his body causing blood to squirt and spill down the Security shirt.

He screams and screams this only made his killer laugh. Purple Guy picked up another tool, this time the tool wasn't a doctor tool, he had a hand saw.

Phone Guy watched horrified as the other approached and he was helpless to the dull rusty teeth that rested on his leg.

"Please...please don't do this!" Phone Guy sobbed but Purple Guy only pushed down own the weapon.

And he began to saw into the other.

Meanwhile the animatronics were confused as to why no one was manning the security room. Orion looked around his eyes wide when he noticed a cup spilled onto the floor and the recorder that Phone Guy was always using was laying haphazardly on the floor, luckily it wasn't broken.

"Hey guys...where's Phone Guy?" The bear asked as he walked out of the room with the device, the question made the fox, rabbit, and chicken look confused at the other "Isn't he in the security room?" Alice asked.

Eren face-palmed "If he's asking about PG that means he isn't in the room Al..."

Alice oh'd, Liu looked curiously at the recorder his ears twitching slightly "Why do we go and look and look and look at the security tape?"

The others look at him and nods "Great idea!" Eren says as he leads his friends back to the security room. Liu picks up the tablet and sets it in the hook using his hand he picked up the stylus and going to the history.

To their horror all the video showed was a black screen each room was shown as a black screen.

The animatronics looked at one another as they clicked all over "Hey what's that one?" Eren asked pointing to a small red square which blinked vigorously. Liu looked at his friend and clicked it "I don't remember that there was ever a red red red square on the screen." The square was located in the kitchen. This caused the children to look confused "Weren't we just on the Kitchen?" Alice asked confused.

The others couldn't answer because they didn't know what to say. "Only thing to do is to go check it out." Orion said as he headed for the door.

The animatronics had entered the kitchen they were all looking around for any sign of their friend. Each calling out to him their voices held worry.

Back in the basement Purple Guy looked up laughing "Awe isn't that sweet the robots are looking for you...to bad you'll be dead by the time they find this place, that is if they even find this place!"

Phone Guy looks up and screams to the animatronics he calls their names and begs to them telling them where he is. This angers Purple Guy he grabs Phone Guy by the hair and yanks his head back, in his other hand he has a pair of scissors and he doesn't hesitate to cut out the tongue of the other man.

Phone Guy screams as large tears escapes his eyes, the sight of the other suffering throws the Purple Guy into a fit of laughter.

Above them the animatronics hears the commotion and they grow angry! Foxy follows the sound of pain and laughter to a spot that seems to be coming from under the oven!

Freddy grabs the handle of the stove and yanks it backward easily dragging the stove out of the spot where it stood. There under the stove was a trap door, the animatronics looked at one another before opening the door and entering the floor below.

The space was large almost like a huge storage room that they use in warehouses. The animatronics eyes glowed in the dark as they walked around searching for their friend.

"Oh Yoohoo over here!"

That voice...that dreaded voice!

Each animatronic followed one another as they approached the men. Each horrified at the sight before them, there sat Phone Guy, he was missing a hand and his left arm was lying in a bloody heap on the floor. Both his legs were hacked off and blood ran from his mouth, his uniform was bloodied and shredded. His eyes filled with pain and tears as he mumbled a "I'm Sorry" to them.

The children ran to him their animatronic bodies left void of their 'lives' each child gripped onto him tugging at him. The room was filled of sobs and pleas.

"Phone Guy it's going to be okay!"

"Please hang in their Phone Guy!"

"..."

"Don't die please!"

Phone Guy only shook his head as he spits up blood "I'm so...sorry..." was all he could say as he closed his eyes for the last and finale time.

It was silent after that the children were speechless, but when the laughter of Purple Guy reached their ghastly ears something inside the children broke.

_"Use your new bodies to protect the children from this man."_

Surely the Marionette used the term child as people right? Right? Right. They were able to protect small children and they couldn't protect the one person that they cared about deeply.

This infuriated them! His life was just as important as the others and they failed him, why did Phone Guy apologize he did nothing wrong! The children all looked at one another nodding in understanding of one another.

The children looked at Purple Guy their eyes now we're all black as their jaws stretch and reveal empty blackness as a deep dark horrific scream escapes their mouths.

It didn't sound human, nor childish. It sounded evil.

The children fly back into their suits and the animatronics spring to life with horrific jolts.

* * *

_**OK just so I don't comments saying the animatronics killed Phone Guy, I know that...but I wanted a reason as to why they (the animatronics) go nutburgers and are obsessed with try trying to stuff Mike in a suit. **_


	12. The Death of Purple Guy

Purple Guy was terrified.

That was the best way to put it, after seeing the silvery-blue apparitions of the children with black eyes and mouths stretched open wide to reveal darkness black as pitch with fingers pointing at him as they uttered unearthly shrieks shook him to his core.

The once innocent air or feeling the ghost often brought soon darkened and negative angry energy replaced it, the violent jerks that the animatronics gave as the spirits entered their graves and the horrid grinding of the joints and gears signalled to the murderer that he was danger.

The animatronics glanced at the corpse of Phone Guy and they each turned to Purple Guy their eyes glowing like headlights on a dark road without streetlights.

The killer ran out of the basement as fast as he could not daring to look behind himself.

He raced through the pizzeria and to the security room, smashing the door buttons he slid to the floor shaking as he numbly with shaking hands held the tablet in his hands he flipped through the channels to find the locations of each animatronic.

The main three were on the stage, and the he could see him peeking from behind the curtain from the Pirate Cove. He clicked back the stage and yelped dropping the tablet.

The bear, chicken, and rabbit were staring at him.

Light laughter echoes throughout the room and it's followed followed by deep laughter which could be mistaken for crying.

Purple Guy nervously reached for the tablet his eyes widen to find that all three were missing from view. He quickly flipped through the screens, wait was that curtain open before!?

He couldn't find the bear, and the chicken was near his hall and the rabbit was glaring up at him from the side. The hate in its eyes was horribly visible.

The screens cut to black and Purple Guy is left scrambling trying to figure out what happen. When he freezes the hair on the back of his neck stands on end and he looks up to the window only to find Bonnie in the window he jumps and huddles against the right door! He happens to look up and sees Chica in the other window, with a scream of terror he shoots backward away from the doors.

He is shaking horribly and he closes his eyes tightly praying that the doors will hold them in place!

It's silent...

SCREEEECH!

Purple Guy jumps his eyes widen as his heart races, it was Freddy he had somehow managed to get the room. Purple Guy smash the door button to open it and he flees the room. His light footfalls echo behind him as deeper metallic sounding thumps, glancing over his shoulder he sees Foxy running at him!

Mouth wide open the silver teeth dyed red from the blood of the girl.

"I'm gonna get ya! Yargahahaha!"

Purple Guy picks up his speed hoping to out run the fox! Yet white hot pain shot through his back as Foxy caught up to him and slashed his back with his hook.

A scream of agony escaped the Purple Guy as she staggers and falls to the ground. The metal footsteps of the fox closes in on him and Purple Guy begins to crawl away.

He slowly gets to his feet and continues to run, he twisted around the corner and races back to the security room and smashes the door closed they fall shut with heavy metallic clanks.

He drops to the floor panting he picks up the tablet his hands shaking as he looks through the channels he felt his throat tighten as he hears the light childish laughter and the deep cry like laughter.

He shakes horribly at the sounds and dread fills him when the screens are nothing but blackness. Except for one...it's a image of Bonnie, the rabbit stared into the camera for a moment he felt like the animatronic was staring deep into his soul.

The rabbit lifted its hand to its face and removed the face part of its body revealing the gore coated endoskeleton. It lifted its head and the eyes flashed with hate.

Purple Guy trembled knowing he had no way out of this alive. He looked around and noticed the recorder he wonder what exactly was being recorded on this thing. He picked it up turning it over before hitting

Suddenly the vents started to rattle and doors began to be banged against, he clicked record and he began to speak.

"Hehehe...hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." more banging sounds echoed from outside "It's-It's been a bad night here for me... Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you..." he said trying to steady his voice...he never noticed how much he sounded like Phone Guy before. He clears his throat "uh, when I did." he finished.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor..." more banging "Maybe sometime, uh, you could _check inside those suits _in the back room?" he said this as if hinting at something. He closed his eyes listening to the constant banging. _"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks..._" Purple Guy laughs softly shaking his head "Maybe it won't be so bad." The banging intensifies "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

The door is kicked down and Freddy glares and the restaurants jingle plays, the bears' eyes flash in rhythm as Purple Guy feels his throat hitch and he begins to tremble

"You know..." Bonnie appears and a soft moan creeps out from its mouth "oh, no -" noises similar to a quick tussle are recorded followed by an animatronic screech and static from the recorder being dropped is recorded also.

To whomever heard it assumed Purple Guy had been killed, their wrong. Purple Guy lived as he flees the room and runs madly back to kitchen and down the stairs that he had been in with Phone Guy.

He tripped on the second step and tumbled to the bottom his body overcome with pain. He slowly stood and half ran and half stumbled to the spot where Phone Guy was.

To his surprise he saw that Phone Guy was gone. He was dead nearly limb-less where could he have gone!?

Once again he heard the light laugh of a child but this time it was louder as if it was right behind him.

He turned around gun at the ready, but behind him was nothing...absolutely nothing.

"Its me!"

With a scream of surprise he jumped spinning around coming face to face with the yellow suit of Freddy, it sat limp on the floor.

He tried to run but great rooted him to the spot.

"Wh-Who are you!?"

Again the new Freddy said "It's me!"

"What are you!?"

"Its...me!"

Freddy was growing irritated.

"What?" Purple Guy was confused and scared.

"ITS ME!"

The voice of the bear first started as a metallic growl but as it chanted "ITS ME!" over and over the voice sounded more human like then it sounded like a man then to a childs voice. One he had forgotten.

No. No. No. No. No.

The voices those blasted voices that he had heard belonged to Phone Guy and Ivan. Yet they sounded darker and angry...no not angry...vengeful.

The jingle to the restaurant suddenly rips through the air and the bright flashing eyes of the animatronic could be seen.

"IM GOING TO END YOU!" garbled unintelligible words soon followed along with disembodied screeches and static but the last phrase shook the killer to his core, maybe it was because the animatronics soon came after him or maybe it was how it was said he would never know.

"THE JOY OF CREATION!"

Purple Guy ran back up the stairs and this time into the room with the animatronic parts. He ran threw the next door entering the room that turned him purple and he looked frantically around.

That's when he noticed it. A suit that looked a lot like Bonnie but it was yellow, why hadn't he noticed it before? He approached the suit and quickly climbed inside unaware of the dangers that resides inside.

He hears the children and he sees the animatronics walk in looking around for a few moments before they leave. He waits for a few moments just to be sure and when feels it's safe he stands laughing at the fact he wasn't caught!

But his victory is short lived as the springs and gears snap and shut close the gears coming down onto his face as he screams in pain.

Screams filled the room as his body seizures inside from the agonizing pain making the 'Golden Bonnie' jolt and twitch he falls to the ground still with seizures as the mechanics inside slice and cut up the killer causing his blood to pool beneath him and the suit.

Blood, and brain matter ooze from the holes on the animatronic as Purple Guys screams fade to nothing leaving the suit jolting and twitching for a few more moments before becoming still.

And unbeknownst to the children their killer has died and no one knows if they will ever find out.


	13. Five Nights At Freddys

_**We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite**_

_**newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone.**_

The animatronics sat still till the late morning rays of the sun filtered through the restaurant, it wasn't long till the infamous pizzeria was bursting with life and the children all were running through the pizzeria happy, carefree, and alive.

_**We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day, an imposter took our life away now we're stuck here to decay.**_

The band sings and dances for the children, making them laugh happily as Foxy peers at them from his cove, occasionally the animatronics notices a suit of Freddy walking around offering the children cake or goodies.

The memories of Purple Guy resurfacing.

_**Please let us get in don't lock us away, we're not what like what you're thinking!**_

The night was horror for Mike as he frantically slams his fist onto the button that controls the left door. He stares at the tablet in his hands as he begins to shake from the window scare that Bonnie had given. His hands shaking as he checks the channels.

_**We're poor little souls who have lost all control **_

_**and we're forced here to take that role!**_

Bonnie slams his fist against the door angry that he couldn't get to Mike. He turned away storming back to the party room in nothing close to defeat.

_**We've been all alone stuck in our little zone since 1987,**_

_**join us be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got...**_

To his surprise he sees a small boy no older then seven peeking at him from behind the curtains at Pirates Cove he looks away rubbing at his eyes and he looks back and sees Foxy, his curtain pulled back looking as he is about leap over his sign and charge toward the security room!

_**Five Nights At Freddy's!**_

_**Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it so why do you want to stay?**_

Mike trembled and frantically checked the windows sighing when the animatronics weren't in sight.

_**Five Nights At Freddy's! **_

_**Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it so why do you want to stay?**_

Mike checks the channels trembling when he sees that the chicken is stare at him in the camera with its head to the side and beck open wide showing a inner row of teeth which looked like a small childs. The next channel had Bonnie glaring up at him, and the other was Freddy pressing his nose against the camera.

_**Five Nights At Freddy's!**_

Mike looks back at the tablet, checking all the channels, Pirates Cove is empty, the little "Out of Order" sign now saying "ITS ME!" Mike checks the other channels and ends up seeing the fox bolt down the hall before he can reach the door Foxy pops into the doorway and screeches causing Mike to faint out fear.

_**We're really quite suprised we get to see you another night.**_

Mike stepped through the front door his nerves already fried from the previous night. As he makes his way to the security room he notices Freddy smile at him menacingly and waves at him causing the night guard to shake.

_**You should have looked for another job you should have said to this place good-bye.**_

Mike felt like crying he cursed threw the tablet to thr floor gripping his head, he hated it here! But no other job would take him since they knew he worked at the Pizzeria. "Why did I apply here!?" He looked up teary eyes and half delusional "Oh yeah...it was for my old man..."

_**Its like there's so much more maybe you've been in this place before, we remember a face like yours you seem aquainted with those doors!**_

Freddy growled he turned to the others "Why won't he leave!" He snarled. Bonnie crossed his arms "Its like he likes it here..." his voice colder and merciless. Chica tiled her head to the side "He looks familiar..."

The animatronics glanced at one another for a moment "He looks like Mr. Schmidt...but he acts like Purple Guy with his frantic demeanor...and uneasiness."

"Maybe he IS Purple Guy..."

_**Please let us get in don't lock us away we're not like what your thinking.**_

Mike glances up and screams out of terror and runs to the right window and door smashing the door button to close it to keep Chica out. He shakes violently and presses his back against it as he slides to the floor.

_**We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role!**_

The doors bang and bang before Bonnie appears in the window! Mike scrambled to the other side and hit the door button to close it. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

_**We've been all alone stuck in our little zone since 1987,**_

_**join us be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got...**_

Foxy, unlike the others, didn't care to much about Mike. He actually wanted Mike to leave, to get out and to never come back because he knew that his friends were bent on killing Mike because they are convinced that he is Purple Guy!

_**Five Nights At Freddy's!**_

Foxy left his cove and raced down the hall, he had to get to Mike before the others did. He skidded to the door he poked his into the room he looked around not seeing Mike. Did his scares work? Maybe this time he'd try talking to the man.

Mike suddenly leaps at Foxy surprising the pirate causing it to scream and Mike stumbled back his eyes widen as Foxy enters the room with his hook raised. Sending the other into a corner blocking his exit.

_**Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it so why do you want to stay?**_

Foxy lowered his soft muzzle inches away from Mikes face. "Follow me if you if you if you don't want to become like us!" Mike trembled not moving for he is too afraid. Foxy growls and yanks the man to his feet and shoves him out of room.

_**Five Nights At Freddy's!**_

The twosome sneak through the hall and they race through the restaurant as they tried to avoid the rest of the animatronics. Sadly Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica noticed them.

_**Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it so why do you want to stay?**_

The other three chased after them attempting to grab and kill Mike. Foxy stood in the way of the killer animatronics and the guard as they walk backwards to the door. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy would reach out to them but Foxy would swipe at their hands with his hook.

_**Five Nights At Freddy's**_

Giving up__Freddy began to play his jingle taking the small opportunity Foxy grabbed up Mike and ran weaving past the tables until he reached the exit, Mike was surprised at strong the robot was and he glanced at his watch '5:55'. He glanced at the animatronics who was catching up suddenly Mike is thrown out the door!

Having survived the fifth night.


End file.
